Nous et Eux
by Tenshia
Summary: Quand deux filles font une rencontre inattendue qui va bouleverser leur vie pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire... Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_"__Dialogues en langue étrangère"_

Pensées des personnages

Chapitre 1 : Séance dédicace inoubliable

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Anna et moi, nous avons déniché une info sur le net : le groupe fera une séance de dédicace de l'album Scream qui est sorti depuis 2 jours demain après midi à la FNAC!

Ni une ni deux, on a décidé qu'on irait coûte que coûte, c'est la première fois qu'on les verra et ils sont si près ! Effectivement la FNAC est juste à côté de chez Anna, je demande quand même à Anna si ça la dérange pas car la séance est en plein milieu de la journée, pendant ses cours…

« Je suis prête à louper une journée de cours si c'est pour les voir ! » me dit elle

« Ok, de toute façon moi j'ai juste à prendre une journée de congé » lui répondis-je

Elle avait passé le week-end de 3 jours chez moi et on a donc décidé que je repartirais avec elle ce soir pour pouvoir aller à la FNAC demain.

Ma mère m'ayant fait les recommandations de base et m'ayant sermonné sur le fait que prendre une journée de congé pour aller voir le groupe c'était pas sérieux, nous sommes parties. Heureusement que nos parents s'entendaient bien…

Une fois arrivée chez Anna, je me suis précipitée sur le forum, voir si il y aurait beaucoup de personnes qui viendraient à la séance de dédicace et c'est une bonne centaine de personnes qui m'ont répondu que oui, elles allaient y aller…

-" Anna ! On a interêt à s'y prendre tôt demain ! Ia plein de monde qui va venir ! "

-" On passera la journée devant la FNAC si il faut ! " me répondit elle

Sacrée Anna !

-" Je vais passer un coup de fil à la FNAC pour savoir comment ça va se passer"

-"Ok, je vais aider ma mère pour le repas"

J'appela donc la FNAC, heureusement c'était pas encore fermé, je suis tombé sur un type qui m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer.

-" Je pourrais parler à quelqu'un qui est au courant s'il vous plaît?" lui dis je

-"Oui , je vais chercher mon responsable"

-"Merci"

J'étais stressée, je déteste le téléphone. Le type revint au bout du fil

"Je vous passe le responsable"

"Merci monsieur"

"Allô?" le responsable était en fait une responsable…

"Bonjour madame, je vous appelle au sujet de la séance dédicace de demain"

"Ah oui Tokio Hotel" me coupa t'elle

"Oui c'est ça, voilà je voudrais venir avec une amie et on voulait savoir comment ça allait se passer"

"Un groupe merveilleux Tokio Hotel, j'aime beaucoup!"

"Ah oui? Et bien vous n'êtes pas la seule!" j'essayais d'être polie mais cette fille ne répondait pas à mes questions et ça me stressait encore plus. "Donc? "

"Bon vous êtes chanceuse, je vous aime bien, on dirait moi à votre âge. Vous n'avez qu'à venir demain matin à l'ouverture, je vous donnerais des Pass VIP et je vous expliquerais tout en détail sur le déroulement de la séance"

J"y crois pas! Elle va nous filer des…Pass?et VIP en plus! Trop bien!

"Merci beaucoup madame on sera là sans faute, vous avez fait deux heureuses là! Merci!" J'allais raccrocher quand elle reprit la parole

"C'est mademoiselle, demandez Nathalie demain matin. Au revoir"

Je restais bouche bée le téléphone encore à la main quand Anna revint dans la chambre

-"Alors?" me dit elle "Fanny? T'es sûre qua ça va? T'es bizarre là."

Je laissais exploser ma joie

-"Anna! On a trop de chance! La fille du magasin est trop sympa, elle va nous filer des Pass VIP demain matin! T'imagines!"

Après les réjouissances, sa mère nous appela pour manger puis après l'avoir aidé à débarrasser nous sommes allées regarder le DVD Schrei Live que j'avais ramené de chez moi.

-" Pauvre Bill, on dirait qu'il va pleurer quand il fait l'intro de Gegen meinen Willen, c'est trop triste…"

Je souris intérieurement, Anna était folle de Bill…

"C'est normal, il parle du divorce de ses parents, même 11 ans après ça le touche toujours… c'est trop mignon"

"C'est bizarre, t'as rien dit sur Tom, d'habitude quand on le voit en vidéo t'arrêtes pas de faire des commentaires" me dit elle.

Tout comme je savais qu'Anna était folle de Bill, elle savait que j'adorais Tom, sa remarque me fit sourire.

"C'est que je savoure, il est trop craquant"

"Ok" dit elle en riant "je te laisse savourer alors!"

A la fin du DVD, nous nous sommes couchées en imaginant l'une et l'autre comment allait être la journée de demain…

Le lendemain, nous étions réveillées à 7h! Fait exceptionnel s'il en est car nous étions des lèves tard habituellement.

Puis ce fut la course pour l'accès à la salle de bain et après un petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse direction le quartier de la FNAC pour récupérer nos Pass.

Arrivées devant la FNAC, grosse surprise, il y avait déjà une vingtaine de filles en délire devant le magasin. Le vigile ne les laissait pas entrer car comme la séance avait lieu l'après midi, le magasin était ouvert aux clients le matin.

Nous avons réussi tant bien que mal à nous faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée

"Pardon monsieur mais nous avons rendez vous avec Nathalie, la responsable du magasin."

"Ok entrez"

Nous sommes rentrées sous la huée des fans. Une femme relativement jeune s'avança vers nous

-"Bonjour, c'est vous qui m'avez appelé hier?"

-" Oui c'est nous"

-"Ok, suivez moi je vais vous montrer où aura lieu la séance"

Elle nous emmena dans le forum, une salle habituellement utilisée pour des évènements littéraires ou autre. Elle nous remit les Pass et nous expliqua que le groupe séjournait dans un hôtel tout près d'ici et qu'il étaient arrivés hier soir.

-"Alors c'est simple, ils vont arriver par là et vous vous serez au premières loges, les Pass VIP sont réservés aux journalistes normalement, qui leur pose des questions avant la séance, vous allez pouvoir arriver 5 min avant les autres. Ensuite, ils commenceront et les personnes qui auront eu un ticket à l'entrée vont arriver."

-"Tout le monde ne pourra pas les voir?" demanda Anna

-" Les 50 premières personnes pourront les voir"

-" Ah on a vraiment de la chance alors" reprit Anna

-"Je crois oui" répondis je en souriant

"En attendant vous pouvez sortir mais n'oubliez pas de revenir au moins 10 minutes avant l'heure de la séance"

"On pourras passer?" demandais je.

"Le forum a une entrée spéciale pour les journalistes, vous passerez par là, mais il y une quinzaine de journaux qui seront représentés à la séance, je ne vous promet pas que vous pourrez leur parler mais au moins vous les verrez"

"Merci beaucoup"

Nous sommes sorties faire un tour en attendant l'heure fatidique…

-"Fanny?"

-"Oui Anna?"

-"Chuis en stress là tu peux pas savoir!"

-"Moi aussi ma puce t'inquiètes iora pas de souci!"

Vers 13h30 on s'est installées à une terrasse près de la FNAC pour manger un truc mais l'appétit n'y était pas, trop de stress.

-"Excusez moi?" cette phrase nous était prononcée dans un français hésitant avec un léger accent…allemand!

-"Georg!" Anna avait réagi de suite

-"Hein quoi?" je leva la tête de mon magazine acheté quelques minutes plus tôt

-"Bonjour mademoiselle" Georg s'adressait à Anna

-"Oui, mais euh… Je rêve pas là tu es bien Georg de Tokio Hotel?"

-"?" Georg ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Anna

Je repris donc dans un allemand très médiocre

_-" Tu es bien Georg de Tokio Hotel?"_

_-"Oui, c'est bien moi, les autres sont à l'hôtel, je suis venu acheter des pizzas mais je suis perdu"_

_-"Des pizzas?" _demandai-je surprise

_-"Oui les gars ont envie de ça mais l'hôtel n'en propose pas."_

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Fanny? C'est pas juste je comprends rien" répliqua Anna

-"Il est venu chercher des pizzas pour ce midi mais il s'est perdu"

-"Bah attends je connais le coin comme ma poche, on va l'emmener à la meilleure pizzeria du coin…"

Je traduis tout ça à Georg puis nous sommes parties "à la meilleure pizzeria du coin"

Arrivés devant la pizzeria

-"Voilà c'est là, je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur ici" dit Anna

-"Merci" Georg partit faire son choix

-"J'ai faim Anna, pas toi?"

-"Ouais ma faim est revenue aussi devant tout ce choix de pizzas, on prend quoi?"

-"Une 4 fromages ça te dit?"

-"Allez je suis partante!""

Nous avons commandé et en attendant que la pizza arrive, Georg est revenu nous parler

_-" Merci de m'avoir emmené jusque ici, vous habitez dans le coin?"_

_-"Mon amie habite pas très loin" _lui dis je en allemand médiocre.

_-" Comment vous appelez vous?"_

_-"Anna" _

_-"Fanny"_

_-"Très joli, bon je crois que mes pizzas sont prêtes" _dit il en désignant un tas de 5 pizzas.

_-" Merci, c'est pour vous toutes ces pizzas?" _lui dis-je

_-"Oui et encore chuis pas sûr qu'il y en ait assez"_

oO

_-"Tu vas pouvoir tout emmener à l'hôtel tout seul?" _lui dis je alors qu'il était en train de les empiler les unes sur les autres.

_-"Euh je sais pas, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus"_

_-"Bah on va t'aider, _tu viens Anna?"

-"Ouais, heureusement que j'ai un peu capté ce qu'il a dit" dit elle dans un rire "et un tour jusqu'à l'hôtel du groupe c'est pas de refus!"

Après avoir récupérer notre pizza nous avons suivi Georg jusqu'à l'hôtel

_-"Je vous aurai bien invité à monter manger un morceau avec nous pour vous remercier mais la chambre est dans un état lamentable et David veut nous voir pour nous parler de la séance dédicace de cette aprèm"_

_-"Pas grave, on vous verra là bas de toute façon" _répondis je

_-"Ah oui? Vous y allez?"_

_-"Oui on vous adore, on allait pas louper une si belle occasion de vous voir!"_

_-"Bon à tout à l'heure alors!"_

_-_"A tout à l'heure!"

Nous sommes allées nous poster devant la FNAC pour manger, il y avait maintenant une cinquantaine de personnes.

-"J'ai une idée!" me dit tout à coup Anna

-"Quoi?"

-"T'as pris ton appareil photo?"

-"Oui pourquoi?"

-"Viens on va se prendre en photo et leur offrir!"

-"Excellente idée!"

Nous sommes parties dans notre délire photo puis nous les avons développé à une borne. On a eu vite fait de choisir la plus belle et de marquer nos noms et nos numéros derrière.

-"On leur donnera quand il y aura les journalistes!"

-"Super idée Anna! Ca m'étonne pas de toi ça!" lui répondis je en riant.

Il était temps pour nous d'y aller maintenant, le vigile commençait à distribuer les tickets et les filles hurlaient. Heureusement pour nous l'entrée des journalistes se situait à l'arrière du magasin, une quinzaine de personnes attendaient devant la porte.

En attendant que Nathalie vienne ouvrir nous avons discuté avec les gens qui étaient là, nous étions les deux seules non journalistes du lot, j'avais vraiment été bien inspirée d'appeler la FNAC hier!

Nous avons sympathisé avec un journaliste de Dream up, qui s'appelait Arnaud. Il nous a raconté tout ce que le journal avait fait avec le groupe depuis le début et il nous a dit que c'était lui leur interlocuteur attitré. Puis il nous a promis de nous faire passer des photos inédites du groupe.

-"Fanny?"

-"Oui Anna?"

Elle se jeta à mon cou "Je suis trop contente, on a vraiment eu de la chance aujourd'hui!"

Je souris et la serra à mon tour dans mes bras "Oui et la journée n'est pas finie…"

-"Je sens que t'as une idée derrière la tête là, je me trompe?"

-" On sait où ils séjournent et je compte bien y faire un tour ce soir!" lui répliquais je.

Nous étions parties dans un grand éclat de rire quand Nathalie vint enfin ouvrir la porte.

Nous étions privilégiées mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant égoïstes, on a attendu que tous les journalistes soient entrés avant d'entrer à notre tour.

Nathalie nous lança un joyeux "Salut les filles!Ils viennent d'arriver!" avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du magasin. De notre côté nous nous sommes dirigées vers le forum…Excitées comme des puces.

Ils étaient là tous les quatre, magnifiques. Chacun était accaparé par un ou plusieurs journalistes. Georg se tourna vers nous, il semblait étonné, puis il fit signe à Tom qui nous adressa alors un grand sourire et laissa en plan son journaliste pour venir nous saluer.

_-"Salut vous deux! Je crois que c'est à vous que l'on doit le super repas de ce midi."_

_-"Euh oui mais t'as laissé le journaliste en plan là! Je crois pas qu'il avait fini"_

_-"Pas grave il attendra, je tenais à vous saluer et vous remercier" _dit il en nous gratifiant d'un bisou sur la joue chacune._"Sur ce j'y retourne!"_

Et c'est deux filles rouges comme des pivoines que Bill vint voir ensuite accompagné de Gustav.

_-"Je vous présente Anna et Fanny les gars" _leur dit Georg_ "les filles qui ont sauvé notre repas!"_

_-"Cool, merci les filles, sans vous on aurait du se taper les légumes de l'hôtel!" _répondit Bill

_-"Euh de rien."_

David vint les interrompre _"bon les gars on doit y aller là les autres vont arriver._ Merci pour les supers pizzas, mesdemoiselles!_" _nous dit il avec un superbe accent allemand.

Le groupe s'installa donc à la table. Nathalie vint nous rejoindre "les filles vous pouvez passer en premier, le vigile va ouvrir la porte de la salle pour les autres."

-"Merci!"

-"Fanny! La photo!"

-"Ah oui! Passe on va leur filer en même temps que les dédicaces!"

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à des fans en folie, on s'est vite retrouvées noyées dans la foule. Quand nous sommes arrivées au niveau de la table, Tom semblait chercher quelqu'un il relevait la tête sans arrêt. Bill , Georg et Gustav enchaînaient les signatures en essayant de sourire à chaque personne qui passait.

Puis ce fut notre tour, Bill était le premier on lui a donc donné notre photo ainsi que l'album et deux posters à dédicacer, ce qu'il fit avec un grand sourire, puis les posters et le CD sont passés à Georg puis Gustav et enfin à Tom qui nous rendit le tout accompagné d'un petit papier griffonné à la hâte: "A ce soir à l'hôtel, on vous attendra!"

Le temps que l'on traduise correctement on était folles de joie. Puis ne voulant pas trop profiter des Pass qui nous permettaient pourtant de rester après la séance nous sommes sorties.

-" La soirée promet d'être intéressante…" dis je à Anna

Voilou, premier chapitre terminé, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long, que vous avez tout compris et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de détails barbants… Le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine!

Donnez vos impressions c'est très important!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_Dialogues en langues étrangères_

pensée personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 2: A l'hôtel**

Nous sommes arrivées devant l'hôtel vers 18h et on a vite capté que l'adresse de leur hôtel avait été divulguée, il y avait une dizaine de personnes devant!

-"Zut! On va pas les voir si ia autant de monde!" Anna était déçue

-"Nan nan ia pas moyen faut qu' on les voit!" répliquais je , on était là si près, c'était pas pour tout laisser tomber surtout que Tom nous avait donné rendez vous!

La porte de l'hôtel était littéralement obstruée par les fans, certains clients ne pouvait pas rentrer, du coup un vigile est sorti pour faire reculer tout le monde et faire rentrer les clients et poser des barrières sur le bord de l'entrée.

A ce moment là le van est arrivé, nous avons cru devenir sourdes tellement les filles criaient!

-"Les voilà! Fanny, on y arrivera pas"

-"Si! Il le faut!"

Un de leur garde du corps est sorti du van puis ce fut l'hystérie quand Bill sortit le premier suivi de Georg. Heureusement que des barrières avaient été installées!

Bill et Georg ont signé quelques autographes et fait quelques photos puis sont rentrés dans l'hôtel. Nous étions au deuxième rang au début de la file, sur le bord de la rue à moins d'un mètre du van.

Le temps que Bill et Georg ait fini la tournée des autographes Gustav était sorti du van suivi de Tom.

-"TOOM!" j'en revenais pas, c'est moi qui avait crié comme une dingue en plein Paris!

-"Fanny! Tais toi!" Anna était rouge.

-"Non ia pas moyen! TOM!" Je me lâchais complètement sur ce coup là, c'était pas dans mes habitudes de me faire remarquer.

Les autres filles me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. "Quoi? "leur dis je "Un problème?" j'en revenais pas moi même!

Tom nous a enfin vu il est revenu vers nous et a fait signe au filles qui étaient devant nous de se pousser pour qu'ils puisse nous signer un autographe, on s'est approché des barrières puis Tom a pris ma main pour signer dessus.

_-"A tout à l'heure"_ me dit il _" Tobi va vous faire entrer par l'arrière"_

Là les filles nous ont regardé comme des furies, elles n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il nous avait dit et nous non plus d'ailleurs! J'avais juste compris Tobi.

On est donc restées là sur le bord de la route…

-"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?" me demanda Anna anxieuse

-"J'en sais rien, j'ai juste compris Tobi"

-"C'est qui ça? Un chien?"

J'éclatais de rire, les fans étaient parties pas loin d'une demi heure après que le groupe soit rentré dans l'hôtel!

-"On s'en va?" me demanda Anna "Il va être 19h30, ma mère va se demander ce qu'on fait!"

-"Nan on attends encore un peu…"

-"Mesdemoiselles?" Un homme imposant s'était approché, c'était le garde du corps de tout à l'heure.

-"Oui?"

-" Vous êtes bien Anna et Fanny?

-"Oui c'est nous!" lâcha Anna une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-"Je suis Tobi, je vais vous emmener voir les garçons."

-"C'est vrai?!" dis je en me levant précipitamment.

-"Oui suivez moi"

Nous avons suivi Tobi dans les longs couloirs de l'hôtel jusqu'à une chambre.

-"C'est ici" nous dit il "Ils vous attendent"

La porte s'ouvrit devant nous, c'était Bill

-"Ooh!" Anna avait des étoile plein les yeux, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-"Bonjour" nous dit il avec son accent.

_-"Venez boire un verre avec nous"_ nous dit Tom du fond de la pièce.

On est donc entrées, la chambre était sublime, c'était une suite composée d'un petit salon et d'une chambre avec une salle de bain.

_-"Asseyez vous"_ nous invita Georg.

-"Merci"

Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter d'eux et de nous, c'était pas évident de se faire comprendre mais on y est arrivé. Vers la fin de la soirée après quelques verres (pas de jus de pomme bien sûr!), Gustav a sorti une Playstation de son sac.

-"On joue?" dit il dans un français approximatif.

-"Ok pas de problème!" lançais je _"A quoi?"_

_-"Un jeu de voiture"_ lança Tom

_-"Un jeu de combat "_lança Bill

_-"Un jeu de foot"_ lança Georg

-"Euh…" on ne savait pas quoi dire.

_-"Bon alors les fille à vous de choisir!"_ dit Gustav en riant

Après s'être concertées nous avons opté pour le jeu de voiture.

_-"Je me mets avec Fanny"_ dit Tom sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir

_-"Moi avec Bill"_ dit Anna avec un grand sourire en direction de l'intéressé.

_-"Bon bah Gus on se met tous les deux?"_ dit Georg

-_"On va vous laminer" _lança Tom joyeux en s'installant à côté de moi

On avait décidé de faire une course chacun à chaque fois comme ça tout le monde pouvait jouer. Anna s'en sortait plutôt bien contrairement à Bill qui se retrouvait souvent dans le mur!

Gustave et Georg étaient très doués à croire qu'ils passaient leur temps libre sur la Play!

Quant à moi bah j'étais lamentable, je me chopais plus de mur qu'autre chose ce qui faisait bien rire Tom qui lui était très bon! Bill et Tom n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter Gustav et Georg pour qu'ils perdent!

A la dernière course je me suis concentrée et j'ai gagné, avec tous les points accumulés par Tom nous nous sommes retrouvés premier ex æquo avec Bill et Anna. Tom, fou de joie d'avoir pu battre Georg et Gustav, me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa, j'étais sous le choc, les yeux grand ouverts!

Anna s'était jeté dans les bras de Bill, elle était heureuse et ça se voyait!

Tom, visiblement gêné, n'avait plus rien dit pendant le reste de la soirée, Anna tentait des approches stratégiques pour se rapprocher de Bill, celui ci ne laissait rien paraître.

Vers 11h nous avons décidé de partir, nous avions prévenu la mère de Anna que l'on rentrerait un peu plus tard que prévu.

Les garçons ont voulu échanger nos numéros de téléphone, ce que nous avons fait avec grand plaisir.

Puis Tom fit la bise à Anna et s'approcha de moi, l'air très gêné. Il me fit finalement la bise en me serrant un peu contre lui.

_-"A bientôt"_ me dit il dans un souffle _"J'espère"_

_-"Oui à bientôt"_ lui répondis je un peu froidement. Je ne savais quoi penser du baiser qu'il m'avait donné.

Puis ce fut au tour de Bill de nous dire au revoir, il vint me faire la bise

-_"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tom" _me dit il

Puis il enlaça Anna

_-" J'ai adoré passer ce moment avec toi"_ dit il doucement

Anna avait légèrement rosi à ce contact. Puis Gustav et Georg nous dirent au revoir à leur tour

_-" Salut les filles, ravis de vous avoir rencontré"_ nous lancèrent ils _"A une prochaine fois"_

J'espère Anna et moi avions eu la même pensée au même moment comme souvent.

Nous nous somme mises en route, heureusement nous n'étions pas loin de chez Anna.

Sur la route:

-"Fanny?"

-"Oui?"

-" Tu crois qu'on les reverra?"

-" J'espère que oui"

A ce moment mon portable m'annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message

**1 nouveau message**

**Exp: Tom Kaulitz**

Message: _"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu résister, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. Tommy"_

J'avais pas tout compris mais j'avais saisi le sens général du message, Tom s'excusait. Pour le baiser? Mais pourquoi? Je ne savais quoi penser.

Anna me tira de ma réflexion

-"Fanny? Qui c'était?"

-"C'était Tom"

-"Ah… Tu sais j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait après la partie de Playstation, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-"Rien et je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce geste, tout le monde aurait rêvé d'être à ma place à ce moment là, mais j'ai un peu peur Anna"

-"De quoi? Que sa réputation soit bien réelle? Ou bien qu'il ait fait ça pour s'amuser avec toi?"

-"On n'embrasse pas une fille de cette façon sans raison et en plus il avait bu!"

-"Oui et il s'agit de Tom, Fanny, tu dois lui en parler, il doit avoir ses raisons"

-"Oui sans doute mais comment?"

-"Je sais pas"

-"Bon parlons de toi, j'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec Bill, coquine va!" lui dis je en riant

Anna sourit

-"Oui mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très réceptif"

-"Tu crois?"

-"Oui, il n'a rien tenté lui"

-"Peut être mais il a dit qu'il avait adoré passé ce moment avec toi"

-"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais alors pourquoi n'a t'il rien fait? Tom t'a embrassé lui!"

-"Oui mais Tom c'est Tom et Bill c'est Bill, Bill est plus romantique et Tom est plus direct on va dire"

-"Oui peut être, il me tarde trop de le revoir!"

C'est sur ces mots que nous sommes rentrées. On s'est couché rapidement en prenant garde de pas réveiller les parents d'Anna.

Je devais être au boulot à 9h00 le lendemain et j'avais 1h30 de route. Pendant le trajet, je ne cessais de repenser à Tom et à ce qu'il avait fait, son geste était il dû à l'alcool ou à autre chose? Pourquoi s'était il excusé?

Je ressassai tout ça dans mon esprit chaque jour depuis. J'aimais beaucoup Tom, bien sûr, comme toutes les fans et j'ai eu la chance de le rencontrer et de passer une soirée avec lui.

Aurait il fait la même chose avec n'importe quelle autre fan? Pourquoi moi? Etais je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui?

Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponse et me trituraient l'esprit…

Hop Hop Hop voilà le deuxième chapitre de Nous et Eux! Alors votre avis? Que va t'il se passer pour Anna et Fanny? Vont elles revoir les garçons? Tom va t'il s'expliquer?

La suite la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_Dialogues en langues étrangères_

pensée personnages

* * *

Chapitre 3: Enregistrement de l'émission Hit Machine spéciale Tokio Hotel

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, nous sommes le 12 Juin et c'est l'anniversaire d'Anna. Pour son anniversaire j'avais décidé de lui offrir une place pour l'enregistrement de l'émission Hit Machine spéciale Tokio Hotel.

Je savais qu'elle finissait les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, je suis donc allée la chercher à la sortie de son lycée quand à moi je ne bossais pas ce jour là.

-"Fanny? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Anna venait de sortir, elle était surprise de me voir, pas étonnant! Je viens la chercher à la sortie des cours en pleine semaine alors que j'habitais à 1h30 de chez elle!

-"Salut Anna! Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et te donner ton cadeau"

-"Ooh! Merci t'es trop gentille!"

-"Ia pas de quoi "lui répondis je en riant "Tu viens? J'ai une surprise pour toi."

-"Ok, je te suis, à demain les filles!" dit elle à ses copines

Nous sommes montées dans la voiture

-"On va où?"

-"Tu verras bien" lui dis je dans un sourire

Nous sommes arrivées devant le studio vers 15h et l'enregistrement commençait à 15h30, il y avait énormément de monde devant le studio

-"Fanny, on est où là?" me demanda t'elle pas rassurée

-"Tu verras"

Nous nous sommes faufilées jusqu'à l'entrée, tout le monde était déjà presque rentré. En rentrant à mon tour j'ai aperçu Georg de loin, heureusement personne ne l'avait vu, il a tourné machinalement la tête vers moi, a fait de grands yeux et est rentré dans une petite pièce.

-"Allez viens ia encore de la place au deuxième rang là" dis je en tirant Anna par la main

-"Mais attends, c'est le plateau du Hit Machine ça!"

-"Gagné!"

-"Mais pourquoi on est là?" Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de cette émission, je n'avais rien dit à Anna, elle n'était donc pas au courant que le groupe passerait dans l'émission.

Un homme est arrivé sur la scène et a demandé à tout le monde de bien vouloir se taire afin qu'il puisse expliquer le déroulement de l'enregistrement…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_Dialogues en langues étrangères_

pensée personnages

* * *

Chapitre 4: pendant ce temps en coulisses

-"Tom!!" Georg cherchait son ami partout dans les couloirs, il tomba finalement sur Bill

-"Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Georg?"

-"Où est ton frère? Faut que je le vois absolument!"

-"t'as un problème de sexe? " dit Bill en riant.

-"Très drôle! Bon il est où?"

-"Dans sa loge, il doit être en train de se morfondre comme il le fait depuis maintenant 2 semaines, depuis la soirée avec les filles, je sais plus quoi faire."

-"Moi je sais! Merci Bill" Georg partait en courant. Bill le rattrapa

-"Attends une minute toi, c'est quoi cette histoire? Comment ça tu sais ce qu'il faut faire?"

-"Elle est là Bill! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure!"

-"De qui tu parles? Attends…Non! Fanny? Elle est là? Vraiment?"

-"Bah oui puisque je te le dis!"

-"Et Anna?" demanda t'il timidement

-"J'ai pas fait gaffe mais ça serait pas étonnant, c'est le genre de trucs qu'elles font toutes les deux! Bon tu le lâches maintenant!"

-"Oui pardon" Georg repartit vers la loge de Tom laissant là un Bill tout sourire…

Devant la loge de Tom

Georg frappait à la porte depuis un moment quand il entendit une voix rauque à travers la porte.

-"Quoi?"

-"Tom, c'est Georg, ouvre moi s'il te plaît"

-"L'emission va commencer?"

-"Non mais…"

-"Alors fous moi la paix" le coupa Tom

-"Tom! Bon sang! Arrête de faire ton gamin! Il faut que je te parler c'est important!"

-"Pourquoi?"

-"C'est Fanny"

Comme Georg s'y attendait la porte s'ouvrit instantanément sur un Tom aux yeux rouges.

-"T'as fumé?" demanda Georg amusé

-"Non crétin! J'ai.. oh et merde laisse tomber. Qu'est ce qu'elle a Fanny?"

-"Elle est là, je l'ai vu entrer tout à l'heure."

-"Quoi?! T'es sérieux?"

-"Oui, j'ai l'air de plaisanter?"

-"Euh non, pour une fois…" dit Tom, souriant

-"Ah ça fait plaisir de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de mon frère!" Bill venait les chercher pour leur dire que l'enregistrement commençait.

-"Allez on y va, chuis remonté à bloc là!" Tom avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

pensée personnages

Chapitre 5: Retour sur le plateau

On attendait depuis ½ heure maintenant quand un gars vint annoncer que l'enregistrement commençait.

-"Bienvenue sur le plateau du Hit Machine" lança Lulu

-"Aujourd'hui le Hit Machine est consacré à un groupe dont la renommée a dépassé les frontières , je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Tokio Hotel!"

Le public était en délire.

-"Fanny? Tu le savais pas vrai? Hein?" demanda Anna surexcitée

-"Joyeux Anniversaire ma puce" lui dis je à l'oreille pour qu'elle m'entende

-"Ooh merci! J't'adore!" elle me serra dans ses bras.

Le groupe entra sur le plateau et entonna Final Day en live. Mon regard se posa directement sur Tom qui était à notre gauche, nous étions placées devant Georg. Celui ci nous vit et nous lança un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Tom ne m'avait pas vu.

A la fin de la chanson ils ont rejoint Charlie et Lulu sur le côté droit du plateau,juste à côté de nous.

Les filles dans la salle étaient hystériques, elles hurlaient les prénoms des garçons.

-"Bien, bonjour les garçons" lança Lulu. La salle se tut instantanément, le chauffeur de salle avait demandé le silence.

-"Bonjour" lança Bill en français,avec un sourire, ce qui a valu quelques cris dans la salle.

-"Nous avons quelques questions pour vous" dit Charlie

-"Alors,comment vivez vous la sortie de l'album Scream? Il est en passe de subir le même sort que les deux autres albums…" demanda Lulu

- _"Et bien nous sommes contents et nous remercions nos fans, car c'est surtout grâce à eux que tout ça est possible!"_dit Bill

-" Bien une question attendue par toutes vos fans, enfin une réponse surtout: Etes vous célibataire tous les quatre?"

Des cris emplirent la salle rapidement contenus par le chauffeur de salle.

Il y eut un silence de la part des garçons, ils se regardaient chacun leur tour et Tom prit finalement la parole

_-"Je suis tombé amoureux"_ lâcha t'il _"j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille il y a environ deux semaines lors de la séance dédicace à paris, et je suis tombé sous son charme, elle est dans la salle aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'elle se reconnaîtra"_

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, parlait il de moi? Je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, je devais aller en backstage après l'émission!

Mes tympans ont failli exploser lorsque Tom a annoncé qu'il était amoureux, les filles de la salle était devenues comme folles!

Puis il y eut un gros silence dans la salle lorsqu'il a dit que la fille en question était présente.

_-"Moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un à cette séance dédicace" _lança Bill _"Je ne peux pas dire si je suis amoureux, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que mon frère, mais j'apprécie beaucoup cette personne et je compte bien la revoir."_

Je me suis retournée pour voir les gens dans la salle, j'ai halluciné, à cette simple nouvelle, au moins un tiers des personnes présentes étaient en larmes!

Je me suis tournée vers Anna, celle ci avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joie, elle ne détachait plus son regard de Bill.

Georg prit la parole

_-" Je suis toujours célibataire de mon côté, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de faire des rencontres intéressantes."_

Puis Gustav renchérit

_-"C'est parce que tu es trop difficile, on rencontre des tas de jolies filles tous les jours! Mais je suis, moi aussi célibataire."_

-"Et bien que de révélations aujourd'hui" dit Charlie

-"Bill et Tom, vous allez décevoir bon nombre de fans avec ces révélations, vous en êtes conscients?"

_-"Oui, mais si ils sont déçus uniquement parce que l'on est amoureux alors je ne pense pas qu'ils soient de vrais fans,je veux dire que je pense que les fans sont là avant tout pour notre musique, je suis bien conscient que certaines d'entres elles éprouvaient des sentiments pour nous enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à travers leur lettres mais voilà nous sommes humains avant tout et j'espère que ces personnes seront toujours là pour écouter notre musique."_ Répondit Tom

_-"Je pense pareil que mon frère, nous avons toujours dit que la musique et le groupe passait avant tout et les personnes dont on parle le savent, c'est à elles de voir si elles acceptent notre train de vie. Et j'espère qu'elles l'accepteront" _

Bill avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant dans notre direction, j'aurais voulu être 6 pieds sous terre à ce moment là. Les fans autour de nous avaient deux réactions différentes, soit elles nous regardaient comme si elles voulaient nous tuer soit elles prenait ce sourire et cette déclaration pour elles.

Charlie et Lulu ont posé d'autres questions après puis d'autres artistes sont venus et le groupe a rejoué, ils ont fait

An deiner seite.

Et là Tom m'a vu et m'a fait un petit sourire timide. Puis Bill nous a vu aussi et a chanté un bout du refrain juste devant nous! Anna était aux anges.

A la fin de l'enregistrement, ils sont retournés en coulisses. Tom s'est retourné une dernière fois vers nous, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Il commençait à faire chaud et l'enregistrement était fini, la salle se vidait petit à petit, des filles pleuraient encore à cause des révélations des garçons.

-"Fanny?"

-"Oui?"

-"Tu crois qu'ils parlaient de nous là?"

-"Je sais pas mais je vais le savoir, viens on va en backstage!"

-" Mais…" je lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je la pris par la main et l'emmena au dehors.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment là…

-"Allo?"

_-"Fanny? C'est Tom."_

-"Oui Tom?"

_-"Je veux te voir, il faut qu'on parle, t'es pas encore partie?"_

-"Non, moi aussi je veux te voir"

_-"Tobi vient vous chercher."_

-"Ok"

Je venais de raccrocher que Tobi était déjà là.

-"Venez" dit il en nous attirant dans un coin à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Alors? Vos réactions? Que va dire Tom? J'attends vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

pensée personnages

Chapitre 6 : En coulisses

Tobi nous a emmené le long des couloirs du studio pour nous laisser devant une porte noire que Tom ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Il me serra dans ses bras, visiblement il était heureux de me voir. Bill s'approcha et serra également Anna dans ses bras.

-"Bonjour" dirent ils en cœur.

On est allées faire la bise à Georg et à Gustav puis ils nous ont invité à nous asseoir.

_-" Je ne savais pas que vous veniez "_dit Bill

_-" C'est à dire que je voulais faire la surprise à Anna c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui!"_

_-"C'est vrai?"_ lui demanda Bill

_-" Oui j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui"_

Bill se mit à lui chanter Joyeux Anniversaire en allemand rapidement suivi par le reste du groupe.

Il la gratifia d'un baiser sur chaque joue.

_-"En attendant un vrai cadeau"_ lui dit il.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

_-"Et toi Fanny c'est quand ton anniversaire? "_ me demanda Tom

_-"Le 10 Octobre et j'aurais 22 ans."_

_-"Ok"_ dit Bill _"tu auras aussi un cadeau alors!"_

Je me mis à rire.

_-"Fanny? Je peux te parler en privé?"_ me demanda Tom soudainement.

_-"Oui"_

_-"Allons dans la pièce à côté"_ dit il

Je le suivis dans la pièce en question. Anna me lança un regard un peu inquiet, je lui répondis par un sourire.

_-"Je t'écoute Tom."_

_-"Bon voilà, euh, tu étais là tout à l'heure, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, n'est ce pas?"_

_-"Oui j'ai entendu"_

_-"Fanny, j'étais sérieux, je suis vraiment amoureux_, amoureux de toi." Il avait dit ces derniers mots en français.

Je le fixais, à la fois étonnée et surexcitée

_-"Tom, on se connaît depuis deux semaines… Et tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je…"_

_-"Tu ne me crois pas"_ me coupa t'il. Il allait partir déçu.

Je le rattrapais par la manche de son T-shirt et le retourna de force vers moi pour l'embrasser.

-_"Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, même plus que ça mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec moi"_

Tom me fit un grand sourire

_-"Je ne me le permettrais pas"_

_-"Pourtant tu l'as fait si souvent…avec les autres"_

_-"Pas avec toi, c'est pas parce que j'ai une réputation de tombeur qui me colle à la peau que je le suis tout le temps, si tu connais ma réputation, tu sais aussi que j'ai été pendant 2 ans avec une fille, donc tu vois"_

_-"Oui je sais ça, mais quand même"_

_-"Ecoutes Fanny, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que je t'ai vu, je t'aime comme un fou et c'est pas près de changer. Maintenant dis moi, tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?"_

_-"Oui, Tom, j'accepte"_ lui répondis je avec un grand sourire_."Mais allons doucement d'accord?"_ rajoutais je.

_-"Pas de problème."_

Nous sommes retournés avec les autres qui discutaient depuis un moment. Dès que nous avons passé la porte, le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent dans notre direction, essentiellement des regards interrogateurs comme si ils attendaient que l'on dise quelque chose…

_-"Bon ça vous dit une partie de Uno?"_ lançais je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-"C'est quoi ça? "_lança Bill "_Un jeu où il doit n'en rester qu'un?"_

_-"Mais non espèce d'inculte"_rigola Gustav _"C'est un jeu de carte!"_

-"_Je veux bien jouer"_ dit Georg _"mais c'est chacun pour sa poire!"_

-"Ok" dis je

_-"Euh, on peut m'expliquer quand même?"_ demanda Bill

_-"T'inquiètes"_ lui dit son frère _"Anna va se faire un plaisir de le faire…"_

-"Hein? Quoi? Mais je suis nulle en allemand!"

_-"Je ferais des efforts de compréhension pour toi"_ lui dit Bill.

On a fini l'après midi comme ça, en jouant au Uno puis vint le moment pour Anna et moi de rentrer. Avant de partir Bill m'a retenu un moment

_-"Tu as accepté Fanny? De sortir avec mon frère?"_

_-"Oui Bill, j'ai accepté"_

_-"Tant mieux, je ne savais plus quoi faire, il était dans un état lamentable ces derniers temps, un air triste lui collait toujours au visage, il a même pleuré une fois."_

_-"Vraiment?"_

_-"Oui, heureusement que Georg t'a vu cette après midi. Et ne crains rien, je crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le déclarer pendant l'interview sinon_."

_-"Merci Bill"_ lui dis je en le serrant dans mes bras

_-" Ia pas de quoi. Je te laisse je vais dire au revoir à Anna."_

Georg et Gustav s'approchèrent alors de moi et me prirent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour.

-"Au revoir Fanny" me dit Gustav

-"Et merci" dit Georg

_-"N'en profite pas vieux pervers! "_dit Tom à l'adresse de Georg qui me tenait dans ses bras.

_-"Tom , t'es trop con, je ferais jamais ça à un pote!"_

_-"Je plaisantais Georgie t'en fais pas"_ répliqua Tom.

En disant ça il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, c'était pas un baiser rapide comme la première fois, celui ci était plus tendre et passionné et j'y répondais avec la même tendresse.

-" A bientôt" dit il _"On va revenir, et vite."_

-"J'espère bien!" Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je ne voulais rien montrer, j'ai donc pris sur moi et je lui ai souri.

Puis Anna m'a rejoint après avoir dit au revoir aux autres.

Nous sommes montées dans la voiture, silencieuses.

-"Fanny? Que s'est il passé avec Tom?" dit alors Anna.

-"C'était bien de moi qu'il parlait cette après midi"

-"C'est vrai? Alors il t'aime?"

-"Oui, il m'a même demandé de sortir avec lui"

-"Et?"

-"J'ai dit oui, je crois que je l'aime aussi Anna."

-"C'est cool ça, je suis contente pour toi"

-"Bon et toi? Tu as mis bien longtemps pour dire au revoir à Bill!"

Anna sourit

-"Je lui ai demandé si c'était de moi qu'il avait parlé et il a dit que oui, qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup mais qu'il préférait prendre son temps… En tout cas je te remercie du fond du cœur, tu pouvais pas m'offrir un plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire!"

-"Pas de quoi!"

-"En tout cas j'en reviens pas que tu sortes avec Tom!"

-"Moi non plus,j'ai du mal à réaliser là surtout qu'on va pas les voir avant un moment maintenant!"

Je raccompagnais Anna chez elle et après avoir passé la bonjour à ses parents, je suis rentrée chez moi à 0h00!

J'allais me faufiler dans ma chambre sans un bruit lorsque mon portable sonna!

-"Et merde! Qui ça peut être à cette heure ci!?"

Je décroches rapidement

_-"Fanny? C'est Tom, tu es bien rentrée?"_

_-"Tom, je vais te tuer!"_

_-"Bah pourquoi?"_

J'avais eu le temps de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, visiblement mes parents ne s'étaient pas réveillés…

_-"J'ai failli réveiller toute la maison avec ton coup de fil"_

_-"Oups, désolé, mais je voulais entendre ta voix avant de me coucher, tu me manques déjà."_

_-"Je te trouve bien romantique Tom, t'as bu?"_

_-"Non, mais je ne suis pas qu'un radar à jolies filles!"_

Je l'entendais bougonner au bout du fil.

-"_Excuse moi, mais essaye de me comprendre avec toutes ces histoires qui circulent sur ton compte…"_

J'étouffais un rire quand Tom se mit à rire également

_-"T'inquiètes je comprends, je plaisantais… On a discuté avec les gars là et on a une surprise pour vous."_

_-"Ah bon? C'est quoi?"_

_-"Si je te le dis ça n'en sera plus une! Mais je te tiens au courant. Je t'embrasse. A plus!"_

_-"Au revoir Tom"_

Je raccrochais avant d'aller me coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_Dialogues en langues étrangères_

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 7: La surprise du groupe.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'on ne les avait pas vu. Nous étions le 3 Juillet, Anna et moi nous sommes retrouvées à la station de métro du Trocadéro près d'un grand hôtel parisien.

-"Toi aussi t'as reçu une carte?" lui demandais je.

-"Oui, une carte de Bill"

-"Rendez vous à l'hôtel **Les jardins du Trocadéro** à 13H. Tommy" Je lisais le message à Anna" C'est bizarre comme invitation"

-"Ouais, mais on s'en fiche c'est une invitation de Bill!" dit Anna en riant

-"T'as raison! Bon allez c'est l'heure faut y aller."

On se rendit donc à l'hôtel en question, qui ressemblait plus à un palace qu'à un hôtel d'ailleurs.

-"Regarde Anna! C'est Tobi!"Tobi était à l'entrée de l'hôtel et semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il regardait partout autour de lui.

Quand son regard se posa enfin sur nous il fit un grand sourire et s'avança.

-"Bonjour les filles, les garçons m'ont donné ça pour vous." Il nous tendit deux enveloppes, une pour Anna, une pour moi.

-"C'est quoi c'délire? "ne put s'empêcher Anna.

-"Ouvrez"dit Tobi.

J'ouvris ma lettre, elle contenait une feuille où il était écrit

**Là ou tu iras, 1000 senteurs tu découvriras**

Suivi d'une charade

**Mon premier peut être labouré**

**Mon deuxième suit le 1**

**Mon troisième est le 3****ème**** mois de l'année.**

**Mon tout est ta destination****.**

-"Euh Tobi? Ca veut dire quoi ça?" puis me tournant vers Anna "Tu as eu la même chose?"

-"Suivez les instructions" dit Tobi avant de disparaître dans l'hôtel.

-"J'ai eu pareil mais c'est quoi ce bordel?" Anna était énervée.

-"Bon allez, on va voir ce que ça donne… la charade… Mon premier peut être labouré?"

-"Un champ!" me dit Anna

-"Oé ça peut l'faire"

-"Mon deuxième suit le 1"reprit elle

-"Euh…2?" hésitais je

-"Ouais!"

-"Mon dernier est le 3ème mois de l'année"

-"Le champ de Mars!" cria Anna

-"Ok, on doit aller là bas?"

-"Bah on dirait bien que oui" dit elle

- "C'est parti!" Il nous fallait prendre le métro jusque là.

Une fois sur place…

-"Bon super, on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Anna

-"Attends il y avait un truc au dessus de la charade… Là où vous irez ,1000 senteurs vous découvrirez…"

-"Une parfumerie?"dit Anna.

Je regardais autour de nous, il n'y avait aucune parfumerie aux alentours mais mon regard se posa sur un enseigne:

"Aux Milles Senteurs"

-"Regarde Anna!" lui dis je en la tirant par la manche. C'était un fleuriste, nous nous sommes approchées et quand le vendeur nous a vu, son visage s'est éclairé.

Il s'avança vers nous une photo à la main.

-"C'est vous là n'est ce pas? C'est bien vous?"demanda t'il en montrant la photo.

C'était la photo qu'on avait donné aux garçons le jour de la dédicace.

-"Oui c'est bien nous" répondis je.

-"Bien ! Parfait! Tenez ils ont donné ça pour vous"

Je reçus une rose rose et Anna eut une rose violette. L'homme nous rendit la photo.

-"Il sont dit que vous deviez aller à l'endroit le plus haut de Paris"

-"Merci Monsieur" lui dit Anna en souriant.

-"L'endroit le plus haut de Paris? Qu'est ce qui nous attend encore?" me dit elle

-"Je sais pas mais pour moi c'est à la Tour Eiffel qu'on doit aller." répondis je.

Nous nous somme rendues au pied de la Tour Eiffel.

-"Et maintenant? Ia rien de plus ici fanny!"

-"L'endroit le plus haut…le 3ème étage!" Nous avons pris l'ascenseur qui était bondé. Arrivées à destination, nous étions seules dedans et en sortant les garçons étaient là, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-"Salut les filles!" nous lancèrent ils en français impeccable.

Tom vint m'embrasse pendant que Bill serrait Anna dans ses bras. Puis Gustav et Georg vinrent nous faire la bise.

-"Hé mais vous avez fait des progrès en français!" dit Anna

_-"Bah en fait après l'émission de la dernière fois, Tom a tenu à ce que nous apprenions à fond le français."_ dit Gustav.

_-"Du coup maintenant on se débrouille pas trop mal et je sais dire autre chose que_ malheureusement je ne parle pas très bien français" dit Bill en riant

-"Ouais bon Fanny, je crois qu'il faut qu'on en fasse autant avec l'allemand, j'ai rien compris!" dit Anna

-"On apprend sérieusement la français et …euh…on devient…euh forts!" dit Tom avec hésitation mais apparemment fier de lui.

-"C'est bien ça!" dis je .

_-"Bon c'est pas tout mais pourquoi on est là?"_ demandais je avec mon super allemand.

-"Ah oui!" dit Bill "On a une surprise pour vous!"

-"Ah bon?" fis je en regardant Tom, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les garçons nous installèrent à une table qui était là et un serveur sortit de nulle part.

-"Vous désirez?" dit il.

-"Un coca pour moi" dit Bill

-"Pareil!" firent en cœur Anna, Tom et Georg

-"Diabolo fraise" demandais je

-"Euh… Du jus de pomme" finit Gustav

Le serveur revint avec les boissons et des petits gâteaux.

_-"Bien alors voilà la surprise"_ dit Tom

_-"Des gâteaux?"_ enchaîna Anna

_-" Mais non!"_ répliqua Bill _"Que faites vous cet été?"_

_-"Moi rien j'ai pas trouvé de boulot_, et toi Anna?"

-"Bah j'ai rien de prévu""

_-"Ok alors on vous invite à passer le mois de Juillet avec nous en Espagne"_ dit Tom

Anna et Moi : o_O

_-"Ca vous tente?"_ reprit Gustav

_-"Et comment! Chuis partante! Fanny?"_

_-"Moi aussi! On part quand?"_

_-"Demain à 10H"_ répondit Tom

_-"QUOI?"_

_-" Du calme ma puce, vous avez tout l'aprèm pour faire vos bagages, on vous attend demain à 9h45 devant l'hôtel"_

*Il m'a appelé ma puce *_* ouah! M'aimerait il comme il le dit?*

Anna et moi sommes rentrées faire nos bagages, non sans avoir chaleureusement remercié les garçons.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

_Dialogues en langues étrangères_

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 8: Le départ

Le lendemain nous étions devant **Les jardins du Trocadéro** à 9h30.

Deux gros vans noirs étaient garés devant. David, le manager, vint à notre rencontre.

-"Il ne manquait plus que vous les filles."

-"Bonjour David"

-"Les garçons vous attendent au resto de l'hôtel"

-"Ok" Nous avons laissé nos bagages au portier avant de nous engouffrer dans le hall. Et là gros choc! On se croyait dans un palace tellement c'était beau!.

Gustav nous coupa de notre rêverie.

_-"Prêtes les filles?"_

_-"Salut Gustav"_ fis je en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Anna ne fit de même et nous le suivîmes dans le restaurant, les garçons étaient à table avec un inconnu, un peu typé mexicain.

Comme à son habitude Tom vint me serrer dans ses bras et Bill fit la bise à Anna suivi de Georg.

_-"Je vous présente Diego, il sera notre traducteur interprète en Espagne parce que j'imagine que vous parlez pas espagnol!"_ dit Bill en riant.

-"Enchanté " dit Diego.

-"Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on va pouvoir y aller" David nous avait rejoint "le jet nous attend"

-"Le…jet?" Anna semblai abasourdi.

-"On y va en jet?" demandais je à David.

-"Oui personne ne doit savoir où ils vont, nous voulons éviter les paparazzis, le pilote est un ami."

Bill, Anna, Tom et moi sommes montés dans le premier van et Gustav, Georg, David et Diego dans le deuxième.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle d'embarquement, j'allais sortir pour monter dans le jet quand je sentis qu'on tirait sur mon sac. C'était Tom.

_-"Dis…euh… je voulais te dire quelque chose.."_

_-"Quoi?"_

_-"J'ai peur en avion, je déteste ça"_

_-"Lopette!"_ Bill était passé par là et avait saisi l'occasion pour se foutre de la gueule de son frère.

_-"Ta geuuulleeee le hérisson!"_ Tom n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de lui et encore moins lorsque c'était son frère qui le faisait.

_-"Calme toi ça va bien se passer, t'en fais pas et je suis là d'accord?"_

_-"Oui merci"_ dit il en me prenant la main.

Et c'est avec un Tom blanc comme un linge et agrippé à ma main que je suis montée dans l'avion.

Tom s'assit près de la fenêtre et je me mis à côté de lui. Juste devant nous, Bill était également à la fenêtre avec Anna à ses côtés, celle ci était aux anges.

A côté, il y avait Georg et Gustav et devant eux, Diego et David.

Le pilote annonça le décollage imminent et une hôtesse nous fit les gestes habituels. Elle rejoignit sa cabine et demanda que l'on attache nos ceintures.

Tom vérifia au moins 5 fois que la sienne était bien attachée et me prit de nouveau la main. L'avion s'ébranla et commença à avancer sur la piste. Le pilote s'était engagé sur la piste de décollage, l'avion prit de l'allure.

Je sentis les ongles de Tom s'enfoncer dans ma main, ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Enfin l'avion décolla, Tom avait les yeux fermés, il ne les rouvrit que lorsque l'hôtesse vint nous proposer des boissons et à manger.

_-"Ca va mieux?"_ lui demandais je.

_-"Oui un peu merci"_

La fin du voyage se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à l'atterrissage où Tom me refit le même cinéma qu'au décollage.

Le voyage n'avais pas duré très longtemps, heureusement. Une fois descendus de l'avion, David nous emmena à un héliport.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?" demandais je.

-"La villa se situe sur une île privée, nous y allons en hélico"

-"Pardon?" fit Anna "Mais j'en ai jamais fait moi!"

-"Moi non plus!"

-"Ca va bien se passer vous ne faites pas, en plus le pilote c'est mon frère"

Il a fallu faire deux voyages, les bagages avaient été amenés par bateau. Bizarrement Tom n'avait pas peur en hélico, il trouvait même ça rigolo! Quand l'hélico atterrit, Anna et moi nous sommes crues au paradis!

-"C'est magnifique" Anna n'en revenait pas.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous

-"Bonjour je suis Rosaline, et je vais m'occuper de vous pendant ces vacances. Veuillez me suivre, je vous fait visiter…"


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 9: La visite de la villa.

De l'héliport, un chemin menait vers l'entrée principale. Sur notre droite se trouvait la villa, devant nous il y avait une terrasse et à gauche, dans le prolongement, une piscine. Derrière nous le chemin continuait jusqu'à un petit embarcadère.

En face de nous, après la terrasse, un chemin menait à une plage privée.

Nous sommes entrés dans la maison, c'était un hall gigantesque comme on en voit dans les films avec une mezzanine. Sur la droite l'escalier montait pour se prolonger devant nous, en haut. Il y avait 3 portes dans l'entrée, celle de droite menait à la cuisine, celle de gauche, à la bibliothèque et celle en face au salon.

Nous sommes passés au salon, aussi beau que l'entrée si ce n'est plus! Il y avait des grands canapés d'angle et une superbe télé à écran plat.

_-"Ia le câble?"_ demanda Georg

_-"Perveeers!"_ lâcha Tom

_-"Quoi? C'est pas parce que t'as trouvé une copine que je dois plus regarder de films euh… intéressants"_ dit il dans un sourire.

Dans le fond du salon,sur la gauche, une porte menait à une sorte de bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri et des rangées complètes d'étagères.

A droite une porte menait à la salle à manger, c'était une salle à manger comme dans les châteaux avec une table où on pouvait mettre à l'aise 10 ou 12 personnes.

Une porte sur la droite donnait sur la cuisine, très grande également.

Nous suivîmes Rosaline à l'étage…

Il y avait pas moins de 8 chambres! Rosaline nous expliqua que l'on pouvait choisir celle qu'on voulait mais que les 5 chambres du fond avait une salle d'eau avec un lavabo et une douche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, les garçons, Anna et moi prîmes les chambres en question.

Anna et moi avons pris la chambre la plus à gauche, la seule où il y avait deux grands lits.

Tom fit une moue à la façon du chat Potté de Shrek si vous voyez ce que je veux dire

_-"Bah… Tu dors pas avec moi?"_ me dit il

-"Euh, nan on sait jamais ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans la nuit si je dors avec toi"

-"Alors c'est qui le pervers?" fit Georg en éclatant de rire.

_-"Ta gle!"_ répliqua Tom _"M'en fous j'prends la chambre juste à côté de la vôtre et j'vous f'rai chier toute la nuit!"_

_-"J'prends celle à côté de Tom"_ dit Bill _" En plus moi j'ai un balcon!"_

Gustav et Georg prirent les deux chambres restantes, Bill, Tom et Gustav avaient insisté pour que Georg s'exile dans la chambre au bout du couloir prétextant qu'il ronflait trop fort et David pesta car sa chambre était à côté de celle de Georg.

Il se consola rapidement quand il vit la salle de bain attenante: 2 vasques, une douche géante avec hydro massage intégré et une baignoire d'angle.

_-"J'm'en fous vous avez pas ça vous"_ fit il en rigolant comme un gosse qui venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

_-"On va pas s'priver de cette baignoire pour tes beaux yeux David! Si il faut on viendra même en pleine nuit juste pour te faire chier"_ répliqua Tom

_-"Et moi j'dors où?"_ demanda Diego

_-"Il y a une chambre à côté de la mienne"_ répondit Rosaline

_-"Ok merci"_

_-"Bien puisque la visite est terminée, ça vous dit la plage privée? "_ demanda Gustav.

Alors? Cette villa vous plaît? Que va t'il se passer à la plage? Fanny va t'elle vraiment dormir avec Anna? Et Tom pourra t'il s'empêcher de la rejoindre au milieu de la nuit? J'attends vos comm!


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 10: La plage privée

Anna et moi sommes allées nous changer dans notre chambre

-"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir avec Tom?" me demanda t'elle

-"Je veux prendre mon temps, surtout avec lui, qui sait ça se trouve une fois qu'il m'aura eu dans son lit il ne voudra plus de moi et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit."

-"Je comprends, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Bill, si il n'était pas amoureux il n'aurait rien dit à l'interview."

-"Je sais…"

Nous avons rejoint les garçons sur la plage Tom, Gustav et Georg étaient déjà à l'eau, Bill restait sur le bord.

_-"Tu vas pas te baigner?"_ lui dis je.

_-"Nan, c'est trop froid et pis j'préfère bronzer!"_

-"Ok, bon Anna tu viens?" je tirais Anna par la main pour l'emmener dans l'eau mais elle ne détachais pas son regard de Bill et tomba sur le sable en m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Ce qui nous valut un éclat de rire général.

Gustav et Georg se faisait des passes avec un ballon, Anna et moi nagions un peu dans tous les sens et Tom s'amusait à nous faire peur.

_-"Hé! J'ai une idée!"_ lançais je aux garçons _" Regardez Bill s'est endormi"_

_-"Je crois que j'ai la même idée que toi"_ répondit Tom _"Prenez tous un seau!"_

Nous avons rempli un seau chacun et un par un nous sommes allés les vider sur Bill!

_-"Gyyyaaaahhhhhhhh! Put**n! __C'est froid!"_

Nous étions tous mort de rire sauf Bill qui se mit à nous courir après

_-"Vous alleeez mourrriiiirr!"_ criait il

Ce fut la course poursuite pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi Bill avait réussi à couler quelques-uns d'entre nous dont moi.

J'étais épuisée, le soleil tapait fort et courir pour échapper à Bill (si si il court vite!) et lui résister quand il me coulait m'avait vidé de mes forces.

Je décidais d'aller m'asseoir un moment sur ma serviette. Je les regardais jouer, on aurait dit des gosses, ils étaient tous mignons à se courir les uns après les autres et Anna qui faisait exprès de se faire attraper par Bill, elle changera pas celle là… Mais bon sang que j'avais mal à la tête! Et qu'est ce que j'avais chaud! Ma tête tournait, bientôt je n'arrivais plus à distinguer qui est qui sur la plage et soudain j'eus des petits points noirs devant les yeux puis plus rien, le trou noir, je me suis juste sentie tomber lourdement sur ma serviette.

POV de Tom

Bill nous courait toujours après, mais c'est qu'il court vite le couillon! Ma Fannou était partie s'asseoir sur sa serviette, elle est vachement fatiguée depuis quelques temps m'avait dit Anna. Tiens justement Anna parlons en!

Mon frangin doit être aveugle c'est pas possible! Soit aveugle soit con! Une si jolie fille qui lui tourne autour et lui qui tente rien! Je me demande si on est vraiment jumeaux des fois!

Mais oui, ce que je ressent ne s'y trompe pas, il aime beaucoup cette fille je l'ai senti l'autre jour quand il l'a vu arriver en haut de la Tour Eiffel, il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais non! Monsieur préfère discuter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses!

Bon je vais me planquer dans les vagues il pourra pas me choper, et puis il est trop occupé à courir après sa Anna.

SPLAAF! Georg vient de m'envoyer de l'eau dans la tronche, dans les yeux en plus ça fait super mal! Quel crétin!

_-"Abrutiii! Ca fait mal!"_ criai je en me relevant. Machinalement je tourna la tête vers la serviette de Fanny, j'avais envie de la voir avec cet air maternel qui ne quittait pas son visage quand elle nous voyait jouer.

_-"Put**n! M*rde! __Fanny!"_ elle venait de s'écrouler sur sa serviette.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 11: Je ne veux pas la perdre

POV de Tom

J'avais installé Fanny sur son lit et j'avais appelé Rosaline.

_-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"_ me dit elle.

_-"Je sais pas, on jouait sur la plage puis elle est allée s'asseoir car elle était fatiguée et quand je l'ai regardé quelques minutes après elle s'est écroulé sur sa serviette."_

_-"Elle est bouillante! Je vais chercher des serviettes et de l'eau fraîche."_ Rosaline partit je me retrouvais seul avec Fanny.

Je me suis mis à réfléchir à elle, à moi, à nous, je n'ai jamais pensé comme ça avec les autres filles. Qu'est ce que Fanny représentait pour moi? Tout, je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça, je n'ai jamais aimé tout court alors, si ce que je ressent est de l'amour.

Une larme perla au coin de mon œil

_-"Je ne veux pas te perdre Fanny, réveille toi s'il te plaît!"_ Et m*rde voilà que je pleure comme un gosse!

On frappa à la porte, j'essuyais rapidement mes larmes, c'était Bill, je l'avais senti, il s'inquiète, pour elle, pour moi.

_-"Entre"_ lui dis je

Mon frère ouvra doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, je le distinguais à peine les volets étaient fermés à cause de la chaleur et la lumière était éteinte, j'avais l'impression de veiller un mort.

_-"Approche"_ lui dis je. Il s'approcha de moi doucement et me prit dans ses bras.

_-"Ne retiens pas tes larmes petit frère, pleure ça fait du bien"_ me dit il dans un souffle.

Qu'est ce que je l'aimais mon frère, il avait toujours su me réconforter sauf cette fois là. Cette fois où j'ai cru que Fanny ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir.

Alors oui, j'ai pleuré, moi qui n'avait pleuré que deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai pleuré, pleuré pour elle, pour celle qui était tout pour moi, pour elle que je ne voulais pas perdre. Je me sentais misérable et tellement bien à la fois.

Bill relâcha son étreinte

_-"Ne t'en fais pas elle va s'en sortir"_ me dit il

Rosaline entra sur ces mots

_-"David a appelé un médecin, il veut qu'il n'y ait que moi dans la pièce quand il viendra, je suis désolée, il faut que vous sortiez"_

_-"Oui, je comprends"_ lui dis je en sortant suivi de Bill.

Je me dirigeas vers ma chambre où je m'écroulas sur mon lit.

_-"On peut entrer?"_ Bill était à la porte avec les autres.

_-"Oui venez"_

_-"Le médecin est arrivé"_ me dit Gustav

_-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"_ demanda Georg.

_-"Fanny était très fatiguée ces derniers temps, sûrement le contre coup de son travail"_ dit Anna.

_-"Oui, elle m'avait raconté son boulot, c'est pas un truc facile."_ Dit Gustav.

_-"Elle m'avait dit que ça lui arrivait souvent de faire des chutes de tension à cause de la fatigue et de la chaleur ou même de la faim, mais elle se réveillait toujours quelques secondes après."_ Raconta Anna

_-"Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état?"_ demandais je.

_-"Oui une fois mais comme je l'ai dit elle s'est réveillée quelques secondes après"_

_-"Put**n mais ça fait ¾ d'heure qu'elle a les yeux fermés et qu'elle bouge pas! On dirait qu'elle est morte!" _dis je en m'énervant. Je frappais de rage dans le mur à côté de moi.

_-"Calme toi Tom ,elle respire, elle n'est pas morte!"_ me dit Bill en me tenant les bras.

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle, Bill me prit dans ses bras, j'y étais bien comme toujours… Je me suis calmé petit à petit et finis par m'endormir, je sentis que Bill me mettait une couverture sur le dos avant de sortir.

Je me réveillas le lendemain, il était 20h, je me précipitas dans la chambre de Fanny. Anna y était, elle avait installé une chaise sur le bord du lit et tenait la main de Fanny dans la sienne.

_-"Oh Tom, ça va mieux? Tu dormais depuis hier à 18h!"_

_-"Euh oui merci… J'ai honte"_ dis je en souriant _"Je ne pleure jamais d'habitude"_

_-"C'est ça l'amour"_ me dit elle. Oui sûrement pensais je.

_-"Le repas est prêt, tu viens manger?"_

_-"Nan j'ai pas très faim."_

_-"Ok comme tu veux_" dit elle en partant

_-"Attends!"_ je la retenais par le bras. _"Qu'a dit le médecin?"_

_-"Insolation et chute de tension dû à une trop grande fatigue et la chaleur, elle a juste besoin de dormir, beaucoup."_ Répondit elle. _" Elle va bien Tom ne t'en fais pas…"_

-"Merci…" Elle venait de m'enlever un gros poids du cœur, j'étais soulagé.

Je m'approcha de son lit, elle était si belle. Je me demandais si je la méritais vraiment, moi le champion des one night stand, moi que l'on surnommait Mr Kleenex, qui prend et qui jette. Mais elle, elle, c'était différent. Elle, je l'aime, oui je crois que maintenant j'en suis sûr, j'ai eu si peur de la perdre…Je cogitais tout ça pendant près d'une heure.

Je lui pris sa main et prononça ces mots que je n'avais jamais dit à personne sauf à mon frère

_-"Je t'aime… de tout mon cœur d'homme"_

_-"Moi aussi"_ mon cœur fit un bond phénoménal! Elle était réveillée, ses yeux étaient ouverts et elle souriait de son beau sourire.

_-"Fanny! Je…tu m'as fait trop peur! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre!"_ m'écriais je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_-"Ne t'en fais pas je suis là maintenant et je te laisserais pas"_ me dit elle

_-"Euh.. Tu as faim?"_ lui demandais je

_-"Oui, un peu, j'avoue"_

_-"Bah ça fait quand même euh… 1 jour et quelques heures que tu dors…"_ lui dis je en souriant _"Et les autres vont être heureux de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillée."_

_-"Je te suis"_ elle manqua de tomber en essayant de se lever.

_-"Fanny! Ca va aller? T'es sûre?"_ demandais je inquiet.

_-"Oui , ça va aller , c'est juste que je suis restée trop longtemps allongée."_

On s'est donc retrouvés en bas dans la salle à manger, tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Anna se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et vint serrer Fanny dans ses bras

-"Enfin t'es réveillée! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!"

Les autres suivirent même Diego et David…

_-"Bien , j'ai une faim de loup"_ dit elle en s'asseyant à table _"pas vous?"_

Les autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux

_-"Enfin on retrouve notre Fanny !"_dit Bill dans un sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 12: Journée shopping

Retour POV normal (Fanny)

Aujourd'hui les garçons doivent travailler, ils nous ont donc proposé d' aller en ville faire du shopping.

-"Vous mettrez vos achats sur le compte de la villa des roses "nous dit David "Vous avez carte blanche, cadeau des garçons!"

-"Ouah! Ca veut dire qu'on peut acheter tout ce qu'on veut?" demanda Anna

-"Oui tout" dit Bill qui passait par là" mais Tom et moi on a une commande,ce serait sympa d'aller nous la chercher à ce magasin" dit il à Anna en lui tendant un papier.

-"Ok merci" dis je en entraînant Anna dehors.

Nous avons pris le bateau pour arriver sur le continent. Dans le port nous avons été assaillies de vendeurs à la sauvette qui voulait à tout prix qu'on achète quelque chose. Anna a pris un truc pour ses parents, un drapeau espagnol, ses parents aimaient ce pays et un grand poster de la côte espagnole.

Heureusement que Diego était venu avec nous sinon on aurait rien compris.

Ensuite direction les boutiques de fringues, nous sommes tombées dans un magasin typiquement espagnol. Il y avait notamment de ces belles robes typiquement espagnoles à multiples volants.

J'en ai essayé une noire et rouge et Anna en a pris une blanche et rouge, ça m'allait à merveille et je savais déjà quel usage j'allais en faire.

Puis nous avons dévalisé un autre magasin de vêtements, nous avons acheté plein de jupes, des tops et des maillots de bain avec paréos assortis.

-"Faudrait ptêt' aller voir pour la commande des gars" dit Anna

-"Ouais fais voir l'adresse" demandais je

C'était une bijouterie, j'étais plutôt étonnée, Tom ne portait aucun bijou et Bill n'achetait jamais rien en bijouterie.

Nous nous sommes rendues à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier de Bill, c'était dans un quartier chic.

-"Bonjour!" fis je au vendeur.

-"?" il comprenait rien

-"Bonjour!" traduit Diego. Le pauvre portait tous nos achats!

-"Didi, tu vas voir avec le vendeur pour la commande? Je vais faire un tour avec Anna"

Nous fîmes le tour du magasin pendant que Diego parlait avec le vendeur.

-"Fanny, j'ai envie d'acheter un truc à Bill"

-"Moi aussi pour Tom, il a été si gentil quand j'étais malade"

-"Tu me conseilles quoi?" demanda Anna

-"Bah euh, pour Bill, un truc argenté énorme!" rigolais je

-"Nan je sais un truc petit qu'il pourra garder tout le temps"

De mon côté, alors qu'Anna cherchait toujours quoi offrir à Bill, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur une gourmette en argent pour Tom.

Assez grosse, elle irait parfaitement bien sur son poignet. Mais j'allais quand même pas payer ça avec son fric! Je regarde le prix:70€ argh! Un peu cher, puis je repense à tout ce qu'il a dit ou fait pour moi.

*Allez je le prends, il le vaut bien* (l'oréal mdr)

-"Anna t'as trouvé ce que tu veux?"

-"Ouais, je crois" Elle avait choisi une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

J'ai demandé au vendeur (enfin Didi a demandé pour moi) si il pouvait graver Tom au dessus et je t'aime en dessous.

Anna lui a demandé (avec l'aide de Didi aussi^^) si il pouvait graver Anna sur l'étoile.

C'est les bras chargés de paquets que nous sommes rentrées à la villa.

Tom s'est jeté sur moi à peine sortie du bateau

-"Ma puce! Ca va? Tout s'est bien passé?"

-"Oui oui , t'en fais pas chuis pas en sucre" dis je en rigolant "mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi"

-"C'est vrai? Ooh t'es trop gentille! J't'adore!"

Nous sommes allés au salon où tout le monde était déjà

-"Ca a été?" demanda Bill

-"Oui oui" lui répondit Anna.

-"Voilà votre commande" dit Diego en tendant deux paquets aux jumeaux.

-"Merci"

-"On peut savoir ce que c'est?" demandais je

-"Oui et même tout de suite" dit Bill en tendant son paquet à Anna" Joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle" lui dit il dans un sourire et en l'enlaçant.

-"Merci, fallait pas" répondit elle rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle ouvrit son paquet, c'était une gourmette en argent, plutôt fine, avec son nom au dessus et "Je pense à toi. Bill" écrit en dessous.

Folle de joie Anna sauta dans les bras de Bill

-"Merci!"

-"Bon à toi " me dit Tom en me tendant son paquet.

J'ouvris le paquet qu'il m'avait tendu c'était aussi une gourmette (et oui encore) avec écrit dessus toi et moi enlacés dans un cœur.

-"Merci mon cœur"dis je en l'embrassant

-"J'ai envie de danser, on va en boîte ce soir?" proposa Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 13: En boîte

°A partir de maintenant les dialogues ne seront plus en italique car les personnages se comprennent parfaitement°

Le soir même, au bout de ¾ d'heure les garçons étaient enfin prêts

-"Pfff, pire que des meufs!" lança Anna

-"Et alors?" ricana Georg

-"Le bateau nous attend" dit David du hall d'entrée

-"Quoi? Me dis pas que tu viens avec nous?" dit Tom

-"Bah je le dis pas alors!"

-"Put**n la galère quoi!"

-"Allons Tommy, il ira dans son coin, n'est ce pas David?" dis je au producteur.

-"Mouais je vous ai à l'œil les jeunes" dit il

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la discothèque en question, il n'y avait pas grand monde, tant mieux…

Nous sommes allés commander à boire au bar puis on s'est installés sur un canapé au fond de la salle, Les garçons s'assirent et prirent toute la place

-"Sympa les mecs! Et nous?" dis je

Tom me prit la main et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux

-"Ah quand même! Et on est encore mieux que sur le canapé"lui dis je à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Pour seule réponse, Tom entoura ma taille de ses bras et blottit sa tête dans mon cou.

-"Anna, t'as qu'à te mettre sur les genoux de Bill!" lançais je amusée. Si je ne forçais pas un peu les choses, il ne finiraient jamais ensemble ces deux la!

Bill prit Anna par le bras et l'assit sur ses genoux, Anna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill, ils étaient mignons tous les deux! On buvait, on rigolaient, Georg était parti danser avec une brune et Gustav discutait au bar avec une rousse. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à 4 sur le canapé. Un slow commença Everything de Lifehouse.

Tom m'entraîna sur la piste, il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et je mis les miennes autour de son cou, je me blottis contre son torse, il sentait bon…

Find Me Here, and speak To Me.  
I want to feel you. I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I'll find peace again_._

Ses mains caressaient mon dos et descendaient vers mes fesses, c'était agréable, je me croyais ailleurs comme si il m'avais enlevé pour m'emmener au paradis.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose.  
You're everything.

Soudain il mit sa tête dans mon cou et j'entendis un murmure presque inaudible

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Tom chantait la chanson tout doucement dans le creux de mon oreille

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,

you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in?

Take me deeper now?

Il avait une si jolie voix, la même que son frère en plus grave et plus incertaine mais c'était si beau.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Puis il s'arrêta de chanter et me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux noisettes baignés de larmes étaient plongés dans les miens

-"Je t'aime si fort"

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement d'abord puis avec plus de fougue et de passion, sa langue jouant avec la mienne et ses mains serrant mon dos, il croisa finalement ses bras autour de mon cou, ce baiser semblait durer une éternité

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want

you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want

you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want

you're all I need,  
You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better...  
any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Finalement nous nous sommes écartés à la fin de la chanson et j'ai pu remarquer que Bill avait invité Anna à danser sur la même chanson.

-"Ah quand même qu'il se bouge celui là!" dit Tom en rigolant

Nous sommes allés nous rasseoir et Tom a commandé une bière

-"Tu sais Fanny, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand tu étais inconsciente, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre."

Je lui adressas un sourire pour seule réponse

-"Je…je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça, même que je n'ai jamais aimé tout court. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, je..je crois que je ne serais rien sans toi. Je t'aime, cette chanson décrit exactement ce que je ressens"

-"Embrasse moi" lui dis je en m'approchant

Tom ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il m'embrassa, son baiser avait le goût de la bière qu'il venait de boire et j'adorais ça…

-"Ca va les amoureux?" Bill venait de casser tout notre truc…

-"Ca allait mieux avant que t'arrive!" lança Tom

-"Anna est fatiguée, on rentre?" demanda son frère

-"Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, viens mon cœur on va chercher les autres!" dis je en tirant Tom par la manche de son T-shirt

-"Mais, je croyais que tu voulais danser ce soir?" dit il un peu plus loin

-"J'ai une autre idée" lui dis je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l'embrassant dans le cou

-"Aaah, ça m'intéresse alors" répondit Tom en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

Gustav était toujours au comptoir, seul maintenant et légèrement bourré vu la façon qu'il avait de rigoler

-"Aah, Salut les zzzaaamoureux! Fanny, tu me fais un bisou?" dit il en nous voyant arriver

-"Rêve!" dit Tom en lui filant un coup sur la tête

-"Maiss aaiiieeuuuhhh!" hurla Gustav en plein milieu de la boîte" Il m'a tapé!" criais t'il à qui voulait l'entendre

-"Put**n! Gustav! Tais toi!" dis je en l'entraînant dehors "Tom, va chercher Georg!"

POV Tom

*Pff quel boulet celui là!*

Bon il est où l'autre là? Je cherchais où Georg avait bien pu aller quand je remarquas un petit salon privé à l'arrière de la boîte.

-" Non, il a pas fait ça quand même!" dis je pour moi même en m'approchant de la tenture qui séparait le salon de la boîte et je vis Georg à moitié désapé avec la brune dans le même état, sous lui.

-"Georg!" gueulais je "Qu'est ce que tu fous?"

-"Ah Tom, bah j'prends mon pied tu vois^^"

-"Crétin, rhabille toi on s'casse!"

-"Ah.. Bon ben salut hein à plus" dit il à la brune en partant

-"Connard!" dit celle ci

Je sortis du salon quand

-"Gyaaaahhhh! Mais lâchez moi bordel! Vous m'faites mal!"

-"Nan! Fanny!" Je courus vers l'origine du bruit: l'entrée de la boîte

Fanny et Gustav étaient là avec Bill et Anna, Gustav était assis sur le trottoir tout blanc Anna et Fanny se faisait harceler par des filles, des allemandes apparemment

-"T'es qui toi? Et qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux? Salope!" Anna venait de se prendre une claque par une des filles Bill s'interposa

-"Mais lâchez là! Elle est avec nous et alors? Ca vous pose un problème?"

-"Biiiiillllll!"Les filles se pendaient au cou de mon frère en l'embrassant de partout

-"Foutez lui la paix merde! Il a le droit de vivre, bande de folles!" ma Fanny venait de séparer les filles de mon frère qui était à présent tout décoiffé et à moitié déshabillé.

Une des filles semblait folle de rage d'avoir été séparée de Bill, elle commença à lever la main vers Fanny pour la frapper pendant qu'une autre la poussait, je me précipitas pour retenir fanny et la main qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur sa joue.

-"Ca suffit!" criais je à l'attention des filles "ça va ma puce?" demandais je à fanny tout bas afin que les autres ne puissent pas entendre.

Les filles étaient bouches bées

-"Cassez vous maintenant!" dit Georg en repoussant les filles.

Les filles partirent enfin

-"Tiens vous êtes là? Vous voulez partir?" David venait d'arriver accompagné de Diego

-"Put**n t'es où quand on a besoin de toi?" cria Bill. Mon frère s'énervait, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, à cause d'Anna? Il doit vraiment l'aimer pour réagir de cette façon, Bill était plutôt calme généralement.

-"Calme toi frangin, c'est bon elle a rien, bon.. on rentre?" dis je fatigué

-"Oui, rentrons" Fanny m'avait pris la main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le port.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 14: Une si belle nuit

POV Fanny

J'étais dans la chambre avec Anna, elle me racontait sa soirée avec Bill, le slow et l'arrivée des groupies.

-"Fanny? Tu m'écoutes? T'as l'air ailleurs…"

-"Oui Anna excuse moi, je suis désolée…"

-"Tu pense à lui hein?"

-"Oui" répondis je en souriant

-"Va vite le rejoindre! Tu en meurs d'envie!"

-"Merci Anna."

-"Ia pas de quoi" dit elle en rigolant

J'étais encore habillée: une jupe blanche en lin avec une ceinture en cuir beige et un débardeur noir avec des cerises en strass en plein milieu.

Je décidais de lui faire une surprise, il avait l'air tout triste quand je lui ai dit que je dormais avec Anna, avec sa tête de chat potté j'étais à deux doigts de craquer…

Je me faufilais donc dans le couloir, tout le monde était allé dans leurs chambres respectives sauf David et Bill qui discutaient dans le bureau.

Je me mis contre la porte de la chambre de Tom, pas un bruit, silence complet. J'ouvris la porte tout doucement sans faire de bruit, il était allongé sur son lit en plein milieu, en boxer gris et T-shirt blanc, il portait la gourmette que je lui avais offert, elle lui allait drôlement bien.

Je me posta au bout du lit, Tom avait les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Je repensais à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit depuis ce fameux 12 Juin où il a annoncé à la France entière qu'il était amoureux, à ce que Bill m'avait dit.

M'aimait il vraiment? Est ce que notre histoire pouvait fonctionner avec nos deux vies si différentes? Des tas de filles donneraient n'importe quoi pour être à ma place aujourd'hui, la réaction des filles en boîte m'avait refroidi, j'étais morte de trouille. Est ce que j'allais devoir subir ça chaque jour lorsqu'il m'aura présenté à la presse? Si un jour il me présente…

J'arrêtais de me prendre la tête, Tom bougea légèrement, je montas sur le lit et me mis à califourchon au dessus de lui, je ne le touchais pas. J'approchas mon visage du sien et commença à doucement l'embrasser sur le front, les joues puis la bouche. J'étais surprise il répondait à mon baiser, puis il prit mon visage dans ses mains et approfondit un peu plus le baiser. Il se redressa, il était maintenant assis sur son lit et j'étais assise sur lui et lui faisait face.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et vint y lover sa tête.

-"Que fais tu là?" me dit il doucement

-"Tu me manquais, alors me voilà" lui dis je sur le même ton tout en passant mes mains dans son dos.

Je le sentais qui m'embrassais dans le cou, mon point le plus sensible, j'eus des frissons de plaisir. Il savait y faire le coquin!

Tom passa ses mains sous mon débardeur et entreprit de caresser mon dos, j'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop envie de lui là.

-"Tom…"

-"Mmh?" dit il tout en m'embrassant dans le cou

-"Je…je.. t'aime" dis je faiblement

Tom me regarda droit dans les yeux

-"Moi encore plus" puis il me fit un de ces baisers pleins de tendresse que j'aimais tant…

J'en profitais pour lui enlever son T shirt. Surpris il me regarda

-"Tu es sûre?"

-"Oui, j'en ai envie, et puis je crois que je peux te faire confiance maintenant"

-"Bien"

Tom qui avait toujours ses mains sous mon débardeur dégrafa mon soutien gorge

-"Je suis content que tu me le dises"

Il enleva mon T-shirt et mon soutien gorge puis m'a fait basculer sur lui, il passa ses mains sous ma jupe qu'il enleva rapidement.

Nous avons passé un moment magique (vais pas tout décrire non plus hein?), j'vais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de tout partager, c'était merveilleux. Nous nous somme finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

POV Anna

*Alala cette Fanny, je préfère même pas penser à ce qu'elle va faire avec Tom! J'espère que je les entendrais pas!*

*Pff il fait trop chaud, je meurs de soif, voyons ce que Roseline a laissé dans le frigo…*

Je suis donc sortie discrètement de la chambre, j'entendais Georg ronfler, je compris alors pourquoi les garçons l'avaient exilé au bout du couloir, c'est une horreur!

Je descendis rapidement les immenses escaliers de la villa, si j'avais pas cette petite nuisette on aurait dit une actrice comme dans les films.

Pour aller dans la cuisine je suis passée par le salon et là j'entendis deux voix que je reconnu immédiatement, Bill et David, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans la bibliothèque à 2h du mat'?

Je suis allée me chercher un verre de limonade dans le frigo puis j'ai décidé d'aller voir les garçons…

-"Excusez moi" dis je en entrant "euh je vous dérange pas?"

-"Non bien sûr que non." dit David

-"Jamais" dit Bill à son tour

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites?"

-"On discute de…" commença Bill

-"Pleins de choses" le coupa David, visiblement il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant."bon les jeunes, je vous laisse" ajouta t'il avant de partir.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Bill, grosse panique! Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser de le serrer dans mes bras, c'est dingue! Faut que je me contienne.

-"Assieds toi" me dit il sur un ton mystérieux mais néanmoins sérieux

-"Euh oui" Je pris place sur l'un des immenses fauteuils qui étaient dans le bureau.

-" Je dois te parler"

* Oula quel air sérieux! Qu'est ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer avec David?*


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 15: Une déclaration?

J'attendais que Bill m'annonce ce qu'il avait à me dire, visiblement ce champion de la discussion avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Il se déhanchait sur son fauteuil comme si il était gêné

-"Bon, alors euh, ce que je vais te dire est très important, enfin pour moi"

-"…" j'attendais silencieusement

-"Je…euh" Finalement il s'énerva

-"Excuse moi" dit il avant de m'embrasser sauvagement.

Anna: O.O

-"Euh ça t'as pas plu? Chuis désolé j'aurais pas du! Pardon pardon!" dit il, tout gêné et rouge comme une pivoine.

-"Bill?"

-"Aah Nan mais quel con j'aurais jamais du faire ça!"

-"Bill?"

-"Oh putain j'men veux!"

-"BILL! Ta gueule!"

-"Hein?"

-"Et embrasse moi!" dis je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Enfin! J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps! Bill mit fin au baiser

-"Euh, bon je crois que t'as compris, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ton rire, de tes beaux yeux, de ta façon de toujours vouloir être près de moi, de ta gêne le premier jour où on s'est rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux de tout ça…."

-"…"

-"Je t'aime Anna" finit il par dire

-"Mais? Car il y a un mais pas vrai?"

-"Euh, oui, c'est David"

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu te souviens que Tom et moi et même Georg et Gustav avons toujours dit que nous montrerions nos petites amies au grand jour sans jamais les cacher?"

-"Oui je me souviens"

-"David n'est pas bête et il nous connaît bien maintenant, il a tout de suite vu que j'étais amoureux et selon lui, nous devons vous cacher."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Pour vous d'abord, on sait jamais, vu la réaction des filles en boîte, elles pourraient tenter quelque chose contre vous."

-"Et?"

-"Et pour nous, nos fans nous considèrent encore comme des dieux vivants, des mecs sans défauts aucun, qu'elles espèrent un jour avoir à leur côté. Si nous annoncions que nous avons des petites amies, selon David, la vente des disques pourrait chuter"

-"Je comprends, vous êtes en pleine ascension, c'est pas le moment de faire chuter vos ventes."

-"Oui, il faudra que Tom en parle à Fanny également, rien ne doit filtrer sur vous."

-"Ok, bon si nous reprenions où nous en étions?" dis je malicieusement.

Bill me fit un grand sourire et vint me rejoindre sur mon fauteuil à califourchon sur moi, afin de m'embrasser.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 16: Un nouveau couple

POV Fanny

Le lendemain matin, Gustav nous a fait une (mauvaise) surprise: à 9h00, il était en train de faire un solo de batterie au beau milieu du salon!

Je me suis relevée d'un bond manquant de faire tomber Tom de son lit.

-"J'vais faire un meurtre!" gueulais je en me précipitant vers la porte de la chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, vêtue uniquement d'un T-shirt que j'avais piqué à Tom avant de descendre.

-"Gustaaavvv!" criais je à travers la maison

Je débarque en trombe dans le salon, au milieu trône la batterie mais pas de Gus en vue

*Il est où ce con?* Puis prenant une voix mielleuse à souhait

-"Gusty? Où te caches tu?"

-"Chhut, viens voir" me dit il, il était devant la porte du bureau, celle ci était entrebâillée et Gustav regardait

-"Quoi?" dis je en ouvrant grand la porte "Ooooh" chuchotais je

-"Mmh, keskispasse ici?" Georg venait d'arriver accompagné de Tom

-"Venez voir!" dis je tout bas

Bill et Anna était lovés sur un des canapés qui meublait la pièce, Bill avait mis sa veste sur Anna et la tenait dans ses bras. Visiblement, le solo de batterie ne les avait pas perturbé.

Je décidas d'immortaliser ce moment en prenant une photo des deux tourtereaux. Puis Tom se souvint brusquement d'une émission qui passait il y a très longtemps en France, il partit fouiller dans la chambre de Bill et revint tout content armé d'un …mégaphone.

-"Debout là dedans!" gueula t'il en français dans l'engin.

Ca a pas loupé Bill s'est cassé la figure du canapé en se réveillant en sursaut. Nous étions tous morts de rire

-"Put**n Tom tu fais ch*er vraiment!" râla Bill

-"Bah frangin, t'énerve pas tu te rattraperas ce soir" dit Tom en rigolant

-"Très drôle!"

Pour calmer le jeu je proposas de faire une journée farniente, glandouille et compagnie. Tout le monde accepta de bon cœur et chacun alla se préparer pour cette journée.

J'avais opté pour un maillot marron deux pièces qui faisait ressortir mon bronzage et Anna portait un maillot blanc.

Après le petit déj, nous nous somme tous installés autour de la piscine, le soleil tapait déjà fort.

Bill et Anna partageaient une serviette et je me prélassais dans le hamac deux places avec Tom. Georg et Gustav avaient supplié David de leur permettre d'aller en ville pour trouver des filles, ils en avaient marre de tenir la chandelle mais David n'a rien voulu entendre jusqu'à ce que Didi (Diego) lui demande si ses sœurs pouvaient venir.

David réfléchit un moment, puis se dit qu'après tout les sœurs de Didi c'étaient pas des filles trouvées n'importe où,il accepta donc en espérant qu'elles plairaient aux deux garçons.

Les filles en question arrivèrent et là David se dit qu'il avait eu raison de les inviter, c'étaient deux jumelles brunes aux yeux verts trop canons! Elles n'échappèrent pas aux yeux experts de Tom

-"Put**n les mecs! Vous avez décroché le gros lot là!"

-" Ta gueule Tom, je te rappelle que tu es bien accompagné toi aussi!" lança Georg

-"C'est vrai ça! T'as pas honte de draguer ces jolies filles sous mon nez? Petit pervers!" dis je

-"Mais mon ange, tu sais bien que seule toi compte!" me dit il en m'embrassant "D'ailleurs demain on va en ville je voudrais qu'on fasse un truc!"

-"Quoi donc?"

-"Tu verras! C'est une surprise!"

-"Bon ok, fais moi un câlin!" lui dis je en me blottissant contre lui.

Georg avait pris la jumelle aux cheveux mi longs qui s'appelait Lena et Gustav prit celle aux cheveux longs, elle s'appelait Mia.

Ils entreprirent de faire un volley à 4 dans la piscine, il semblaient déjà bien s'entendre et s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Soudain Bill et Anna vinrent nous rejoindre

-"J'ai envie de les faire ch*er!" dit Bill en rigolant

-"Ouais! Excellente idée frangin!"

Tom me prit ma main et m'entraîna vers la piscine suivi de Bill et Anna, nous nous mîmes discrètement sur les côtés de la piscine et nous avons sauté tous ensemble!

La journée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'attendais impatiemment d'être à demain pour voir ce que me réservait Tom.


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 17: En Ville

Après les évènements de la veille, il fut décidé que les couples dormiraient ensemble, soit Bill avec Anna dans la chambre de Bill et Tom avec moi dans sa chambre.

Quand à Gusty et Georg, ils avaient bien notés les numéros des sœurs de Didi et comptaient bien les revoir…

Ce matin, fait exceptionnel, Tom s'est réveillé à 9H et me couvrait maintenant le visage de doux baisers afin de me réveiller.

-"Mmh… Tom? Quelle heure il est?"

-" Il est 9h15 mon ange"

-"Quoi?" dis je ne me relevant brusquement, "t'es tombé du lit ou quoi?"

-"Bah ouais tu prenais toute la place" dit il l'air à moitié sérieux

-"Ah.. Désolée, je retournerais dans ma chambre cette nuit alors"

-" Non! Non! Je plaisantais ! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît" dit il d'un ton presque suppliant.

-"Je sais pas je vais réfléchir" dis je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Je me glissais sous la douche fraîche, histoire de bien me réveiller. Aujourd'hui Tom m'emmenait en ville pour faire "un truc" à deux soi disant.

Tout en réfléchissant, j'entendis des bruits suspects provenant d'une pièce toute proche, j'arrêtas la douche.

J'ai pensé l'espace d'un instant que Tom regardait un porno, mais je me suis souvenue que les porno ne passaient pas à 9H du mat' à la télé et que nous n'avions pas de lecteur DVD dans la chambre.

Puis j'entendis un petit cri, un peu plus fort que les gémissements qui me parvenaient aux oreilles depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir violemment, c'était la voix d'Anna et cela provenait de la chambre de Bill…

Je rallumas la douche précipitamment et me plongea la tête dessus afin de ne plus les entendre.

5 minutes plus tard, je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppa d'une serviette tiède, les cris avaient cessé mais pas les gémissements, puis un nouveau cri me parvint, c'était Bill.

J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise, je rougis de nouveau et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains m'étalant de tout mon long sur Tom qui venait voir pourquoi je mettais 20 min à prendre une simple douche.

-"Aïe!" dit il en tombant sur la parquet de la chambre

-"Oh, désolée..euh chuis désolée" dis je en bafouillant

-"Bah alors? Qu'est ce qui se passe? T'as vu un fantôme dans la salle de bain ou quoi?"

-"Euh…" dis je en relevant mon visage au niveau du sien, j'étais plus rouge que jamais

Tom se mit à rire doucement

-"Quoi?" dis je

-"L'eau était trop chaude ou bien tu as entendu mon frère et ta copine?"

-"Geuh… comment tu l'sais que je les ai entendu?"

-"J'ai pas b'soin d'aller dans la salle de bain pour savoir que mon cher jumeau prend son pied si tu vois ce qu eje veux dire…" dit il en désignant sa tête

-"…" O.O

-"Je le sens " fit il en voyant ma tête

-"Ca doit être horrible" dis je en me relevant enfin.

Tom se leva à son tour

-"Bah ça arrive pas souvent, on compte ses relations sur les doigts d'une main. Mais quand ça arrive… c'est plutôt sympa. D'ailleurs si nous n'avions pas rendez vous en ville j'aurais fait comme lui, t'es trop sexy dans cette serviette!" dit il en m'enlaçant

-"Faut que j'habille" dis je en me précipitant vers l'armoire laissant en plan un Tom dégoûté.

-"Je t'attends en bas"

Je descendis peu après coiffée, maquillée et vêtue d'un simple jean et débardeur noir. Après le petit déj nous sommes allés vers le port

-"Attendez! On vient avec vous!" Georg, Gustav et David courraient vers nous

-"Et Bill?" demanda Tom

Gustav eut un regard fuyant

-"Occupé"

-"Je vois" lança Tom en montant dans le bateau

-"Pourquoi vous allez en ville vous deux?" demandais je à Georg

-"On va voir Lena et Mia, on mange avec elles ce midi."

-"Et toi David?"

-"Je veille au grain, ils mangent chez un de mes vieux amis qui s'est reconverti dans la restauration"

-"Papa poule" lança Tom

-"Fais gaffe ou j'appelle Saki et il vous suivra partout!" dit David à l'attention du guitariste.

-"Nan c'est bon!" Justement le bateau arraivait à terre, Tom m'entraîna le plus loin possible de son manager.

Nous avons fini par arriver devant une petite boutique dans une vieille ruelle de la ville, un endroit à foutre les boules.

Un type tatoué des pieds à la tête s'avança vers nous

-"Mr Kaulitz? C'est ça?" demanda t'il en anglais

-"Oui c'est ça" dit Tom en s'avançant

Le tatoué me regarda de haut en bas, j'eus des frissons.

-"On fait ce qui était prévu?" demanda t'il en lorgnant vers mes poignets

*La flippe ce mec qu'est ce qu'il va me faire? Put**n Tom! Si il m'arrive quelque chose tu vas le regretter!*

-"Oui" dit Tom en me regardant amoureusement

Je fis un sourire gêné au type et lança un regard effrayé au dreadeux.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ça va aller, je suis là d'accord?"

Le tatoué nous fit entrer dans sa boutique; l'intérieur contrastait de propreté avec l'extérieur crasseux de la boutique.

Il nous fit asseoir sur deux sièges et appela son collègue, un mat de peau super balèze.

Le tatoué s'occupa de moi, il me fit tendre le poignet droit et nettoya ma peau. Il sortit un appareil a tatouage qu'il affubla d'une aiguille neuve ce qui me rassura un peu.

Il commença le dessin et je lançais un regard à Tom, le mat s'occupait de lui et lui faisait également un dessin sur le poignet, le gauche. Tom faisait toutes les grimaces de douleur possibles et imaginables. J'étais étonnée car moi je sentais pas grand chose mais Tom a une peur bleue des piqûres.

C'était presque amusant à voir.

40 minutes plus tard, c'était fini, je contemplais le dessin que j'avais sur le poignet lorsque Tom approcha son poignet du mien

[img].com/u/f16/11/01/08/86/les_[/img]

Nous avions le même dessin (oui je sais Tom avec un papillon ça n'a rien de viril et ça lui irait pas trop mais on s'en fout c'est une fic^^) : un papillon.

Plutôt féminin, alors pourquoi Tom s'était il fait faire un papillon sur le poignet alors qu'il a peur des piqûres? Surtout que c'est un dessin de fille!

-"La légende raconte que ces deux papillons ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre" dit le tatoué

-"Ce… c'est… je sais pas quoi dire… Tom… c'est magnifique, merci" dis je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-"C'est mon cadeau: Pour toi à jamais" me dit il au creux de l'oreille.

Après les recommandations du tatoué, nous somme sortis. Tom m'a emmené dans un resto 4 étoiles, pour fêter mon rétablissement avait il dit…

Quand nous sommes rentrés, Rosaline nous sauta dessus en panique, Bill et Anna n'étaient pas venus manger.

-"Je m'en occupa" lança Tom en s'élançant dans les escaliers, suivi de près par moi.

Il rentra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère sans même prendre la peine de frapper… et se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux tourtereaux encore enlacés

-"Debout les lapins!" lança Tom en ouvrant les volets

-"Put**n! Tom tu fais chier!" cria Bill. Puis Anna se mit à hurler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue au dessus des draps.

Bill se leva, furax, recouvrant Anna au passage et se jeta sur son frère, complètement nu

-"Billou, tu devrais aller te laver…" dit Tom aussi sérieusement que possible

-"Hein?" Bill stoppa net, ahuri

-"Tu pues!" rigola Tom avant de sortir de la chambre, m'entraînant avec lui au passage.

Une fois au calme, dans notre chambre

-"Me dis pas… qu'ils ont… " demandais je

-"Oui, et toute la matinée ne plus!"dit Tom " J'aurais jamais cru ça de mon frère!"

Puis il me lança un de ces regard pervers qui voulait tout dire…

Voilà, pas terrible mais bon…

J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même^^


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 18: Dernière soirée à 8

.fr/open/116288/lifehouse/Lifehouse%20-%20You%20and%20me

La dernière soirée est arrivée très vite, demain on allait devoir rentrer. Les garçons devaient enregistrer en studio et Anna et moi partions au Cap d'Agde pour le mois d'Août en camping.

Pendant le repas l'ambiance était morose, Georg et Gustav avaient invité Lena et Mia, elles étaient toujours avec nous depuis leur rencontre avec les garçons.

Eux aussi faisaient triste mine, même si, depuis le début, ils savaient que leurs histoires ne dureraient pas.

David essaya de détendre l'atmosphère ne proposant une partie de Shabadabada, ce jeu où l'on doit trouver et chanter une chanson à partir d'un mot donné. On s'y est mis, plus pour lui faire plaisir que parce qu'on en avait envie, personne ne voulait jouer.

Bill fit entendre sa belle voix sous le regard larmoyant de Anna. Lena et Mia avaient de belles voix également ce qui charma un peu plus Georg et Gustav?

Finalement chacun rejoignit ses quartiers avant la fin du jeu.

Je suivis Tom dans la chambre, visiblement il ne semblait pas très triste.

-"Tom, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant?"

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

-"Nous! Notre histoire, Vous partez en Allemagne et nous on rentre en France!" je criais presque maintenant, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots que je ne pus contrôler.

-"Calme toi mon ange, je t'en prie. Avec les gars on a prévu quelque chose ."

-"Comment ça?"

-"La première quinzaine d'Août on es en studio mais après… on part"

-"Où ça?"

-"Au Cap d'Agde!"

-" Quoi?" criais je

-"Chut, normalement c'est une surprise, on vous rejoint au camping"

-"Mais il y aura plein de monde!"

-"T'inquiètes, David a tout prévu, personne ne saura rien"

-"Et bien j'ai hâte d'y être dans ce cas" dis je en m'approchant de lui de façon à le pousser sur le lit tout en l'embrassant

-"Aurais tu une idée derrière la tête?" me dit il dans un souffle

-"Mmmhh… A ton avis?" répondis je en lui enlevant son T shirt…

Du côté de Bill et Anna (POV externe)

Comme tout le monde, ils étaient allés dans leur chambre.

Bill alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Anna avait refermé doucement la porte et s'était effondré en pleurs le long de celle ci.

-"Non, ne pleure pas mon cœur… Viens" dit Bill

Anna se releva et alla se blottir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait

-"Snif… Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?" dit elle entre deux sanglots "Notre histoire va t'elle se terminer comme ça?"

-"Ecoute, on se verra, moins souvent mais on se verra quand même, on a une tournée en France en automne, et puis il y aura d'autres occasions…"

-"Bill, je t'aime tu sais mais je sais que la musique passe avant tout pour toi alors je ne t'empêcherais pas de vivre ton rêve, je t'attendrais…toujours, en espérant qu'il y aura toujours une place pour moi dans ton cœur."

Bill se contenta d'embrasser Anna pour toute réponse, bon sang qu'il l'aimait cette fille! Il avait du mal à retenir ses propres larmes, mais il repensa à la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Anna et une partie de mon cœur t'appartient désormais"

Anna sourit avant d'ajouter

-"Je veux profiter à fond de ces derniers moments avec toi" Tout en disant cela Anna avait enlevé son débardeur rouge et se retrouvait en maillot.

Bill lui fit un regard interrogateur

-"Bain de Minuit!" s'écria Anna en enlevant le T shirt de Bill

Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent dans la piscine

-"Ce soir, tout est permis mein Engel" dit Anna doucement tout en enlevant son maillot et en s'approchant de Bill manquant de le faire couler.

-"Hum intéressant" répliqua le chanteur en enlevant le reste du maillot d'Anna

Ils ont eu vite fait de se retrouver tout nu à s'embrasser (jolie valse pr mes choupies lool) et se câliner (à vous d'inventer la suite les perverses^^)

Du côté de Gustav et Lena (POV externe)

Eux étaient allés dans la bibliothèque, une grande discussion s'imposait: effectivement Lena était tombé sous le charme du batteur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Gustav essaya de lui expliquer qu'il avait une vie, une tournée à assurer, que la musique était toute sa vie.

Lena s'énerva et lui demanda

-"Si je te demandais de choisir entre moi et la musique, tu dirais quoi?"

-"C'est comme si je te demandais de choisir entre moi et la médecine Lena"

En effet, Lena voulait être chirurgienne, elle avait tout fait pour ça, elle avait étudié dans les plus grandes écoles européennes et s'était sacrifiée de nombreuses fois n'hésitant pas à cumuler les petits boulots pour payer les honoraires exorbitants des meilleurs écoles de médecine.

-"C'est vrai t'as raison" dit Lena en se blottissant dans les bras de son batteur "mais je t'aime trop, je crois que je suis accro" dit elle en rigolant

-"Lena, tu sais ce que je vais choisir, n'est ce pas? " Gustav était très sérieux

Lena se leva et embrassa une dernière fois le batteur, un baiser d'adieu qui avait le goût salé des larmes puis elle sortit

-"Tu as choisi la musique, j'ai choisi la médecine, adieu Gustav, on se reverra peut être un jour"

Elle avait quitté la pièce sur ces mots et s'était laissé tomber de l'autre côté de la porte, en larmes.

-"Adieu Lena" dit alors Gustav tout bas, comme pour lui même "Moi aussi je t'aime"

Du côté de Georg et Mia (POV externe)

Pour eux c'était différent,ils étaient allés dans la chambre de Georg et quiconque entrait maintenant dans la pièce tomberait sur un vrai capharnaüm: des vêtements et sous vêtements éparpillé dans tous le scoins de la pièce et des bruits plus que suspects parvenant de dessous la couette…

Georg et Mia savaient que leur histoire ne mèneraient à rien et avaient adopté la philosophie du "vivre l'instant présent"

Ils profitaient donc maintenant de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

-"Georgounet, on se reverra hein?"

-"Mmmh, oui je crois bien!"


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre19: Le Départ

POV Fanny

Le lendemain, personne n'avait envie de se lever, nous avons eu droit à un réveil en batterie de Gustav.

Je me suis levée d'un bond faisant tomber Tom du lit au passage

-"MM…Put**n!" dit il en tombant

-"Désolée!"

-"T'es si pressée de partir. " demanda t'il en posant la tête sur le matelas

-"C'est que toutes mes affaires sont encore dans ma chambre et j'ai pas pu faire mes valises hier soir.." dis je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard

-"Ton frangin a remis ça avec Anna!" dis je en riant

-"Je sais d'ailleurs je faisais un rêve très agréable quand tu m'as réveillé"

-"Pervers!" et Tom se reçut un coussin en pleine tête

-"Aïeeuuh!"

-"Petite nature!" lui dis je en l'embrassant "On se retrouve en bas!"

Je partis faire mes valises, le cœur gros, on venait de passer un mois ensemble et on allait être séparés pendant 15 jours, malgré la surprise prévue par les garçons, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer.

Je séchas rapidement mes larmes lorsque Anna entra dans la chambre, elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et semblait fatiguée

-"Ca va ma puce?"

-"Euh Oui Oui "dit elle rapidement

-"Tu as pleuré toute la nuit?"

-"Non non rassure toi c'est le chlore"

-"Quoi?… Me dis pas que…"

-"Bah je le dis pas alors!" dit elle en rigolant

-"Bande de pervers!"

-"Tu peux parler toi! Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu avec Tom?"

Nous somme descendus pour le petit déj, tout le monde était là, sauf Lena. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Gustav, je vis ses yeux rouges et cernés et comprit immédiatement l'absence de Lena et le fait qu'il nous ait réveillé si tôt: il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Le repas se déroula dans le plus grand silence, puis nous prîmes l'hélico jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Mia et Diego nous dirent au revoir et nous embarquâmes. Et comme à l'aller Tom me broya la main. Au bout d'1/4 d'heure, tout le monde dormait, chacun pensant à ce qui se passerait un fois à l'aéroport.

Après l'atterrissage, nous attendions nos bagages, Bill et Tom étaient "déguisés" selon leur propres mots. Je me tenais entre Bill et Tom et Anna ne lâchait pas la main du jeune chanteur quand je vis 3 filles nous regarder bizarrement.

Il y avait de quoi! Bill et Tom portaient d'énormes lunettes noires qui les faisaient ressembler à des mouches et avaient tous les deux un gilet avec une capuche relevée en plein été!

Nos bagages venaient d'arriver alors qu'elles s'approchaient dangereusement de nous avec des petits cris hystériques, je fis signe à Anna et m'empara de la main de Tom et de mes bagages et nous avons couru vers la sortie.

David avait appelé Saki et Tobi et maintenant ils se trouvaient sur le passage des filles qui avaient été rejointes par tout un groupe après que l'une d'elle ait hurlé le nom de Bill à travers le hall de l'aéroport.

Nous nous sommes engouffrés dans les vans qui attendaient dehors et nous sommes retrouvé quelques minutes après au Jardins du Trocadéro et ce fut l'heure des adieux…

Anna était en larmes, Bill la réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en retenant ses propres larmes.

Les adieux m'ont toujours fait pleurer donc mes larmes coulèrent également, Tom me prit dans ses bras

-"A bientôt mon ange" me dit il tout doucement au creux de l'oreille

-"Snif, oui j'ai hâte"

-"N'oublie pas: ensemble pour toujours" ajouta t'il en me montrant son poignet

Gustav et Georg nous prirent dans leur bras également puis j'ai raccompagné Anna chez elle.

-"Ca va aller?" lui dis-je

-"Oui t'inquiètes pas "dit elle en reniflant

-"Bon, passe le bonjour à tes parents ok? Je viens te chercher dans trois jours et à nous le Cap ok?"

-"Yes! J'ai hâte! On va s'éclater!"


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 20: Deux semaines en camping

Trois jours après, comme convenu, je suis allée chercher Anna et là grand choc!

-"C'est quoi ces fringues?" lui demandais je

-"Ah ça c'est Kelly qui me les a prêtés pour les vacances"

Ok je vois, Kelly c'est la pouf du lycée d'Anna et depuis quelques temps Anna traînait souvent avec elle, je vous laisse imaginer la tenue: mini jupe à ras des fesses et débardeur décolleté jusqu'au nombril vous voyez? Elle portait des bottes à talons en cuir noir.

-"Tu crois que c'est bien les bottes à talons pour des vacances à la plage?"

-"Euh!" dit Anna en regardant ses pieds" ouais t'as raison!"

Elle partit se changer et revint avec des ballerines noires.

-"Bon on y va?"

-"Ouais!" lança Anna avant de mettre une paire de lunettes genre mouche et de monter dans ma voiture.

Après de longues heures de route, nous sommes enfin arrivées au camping des flots bleus au Cap d'Agde.

-"Bonjour mesdemoiselles!" nous lança le type de l'accueil, un mat brun aux yeux verts et plutôt costaud, autant vous dire qu'il était mignon.

-"Bonjour!" lança Anna avec un sourire colgate

-"Je peux vous aider?"

Voyant qu'Anna se penchait un peu trop sur le comptoir et que bientôt son haut ne cacherait plus grand chose j'ai demandé au type le numéro de notre emplacement et j'ai embarqué Anna.

Nous avions l'emplacement 483 impossible de ne pas s'en souvenir!

Après avoir installé la tente Anna décida de se changer

-"Je vais à la piscine!"

Là deuxième choc de la journée, Anna d'habitude très pudique portait un bikini blanc qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur.

Mais bon elle a seize ans et je ne suis pas sa mère elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Je décidas de jeter un œil alentours nous avions de charmants voisins et apparemment l'ambiance de ce camping était sympa, il y avait une fête de prévue ce soir.

Anna avait disparu, je ne l'ai pas vu à la piscine… Je décidas de l'appeler pour lui parler de la fête de ce soir

-" Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Anna, laissez moi un message!"

Génial

-"Bon Anna je sais pas où t'es mais il y a une fête ce soir on se rejoint la bas ok?"

Je m'habillas en conséquence: jupe noire et top blanc, simple mais assez chic pour une soirée au camping.

Arrivée sur les lieux, pas de Anna en vue, tant pis je décide de profiter de la fête quand même.

-"Bonsoir, un malibu orange s'il vous plaît!" je me rends compte que le barman est le type de l'accueil.

-"Bien sûr tout de suite mademoiselle"

-"Au fait je tenais à m'exc…"

-"Ah te voilà enfin ma belle!" le mufle! Il me coupe la parole! Je regarde dans la direction de la "belle" en question

-"Anna! Bordel mais t'étais où?"

-"Ah… Fanny, euh, j'étais avec Tino" dit elle en me désignant le barman

-"Tu viens danser princesse?" lui demanda le Tino en question

-"Euh" fit Anna en me regardant " oui bien sûr!"

Tino entraîna Anna sur la piste je les regardais danser quand soudain je vis Tino embrasser Anna à pleine bouche!

-"Mais! Anna!"

Elle ne m'entendait pas et ne me voyait pas non plus. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis répondre à ce baiser!

J'en revenais pas! Elle avait bien caché son jeu! Quand je pense qu'elle était effondrée en quittant Bill!

Dégoûtée je suis retournée à la tente et me suis endormie aussi sec, me réveillant qu'au petit matin pour voir qu'Anna n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

Je partis prendre mon p'tit déj au resto du camping, Anna était là, seule à une table

-"Bonjour" fis je en m'asseyant en face d'elle

-"Oh Salut Fanny!" fit elle en relevant la tête

Ouf! Elle n'avait pas cette lueur dans le regard que je lui connaissais lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour.

-"ça va?"

-"Oui oui, bien sûr!"

J'allais mettre son comportement d'hier sur le compte de l'alcool lorsque je vis arriver Tino, un plateau chargé de viennoiseries sur les bras.

-"Bonjour Fanny, c'est ça?"

-"Bonjour Tino"

-"Tiens princesse je t'ai amené ce que tu as demandé" dit il à Anna en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Anna, dégoûtée, je suis partie

-"Bon appétit" dis je froidement

-"Tu manges pas? " demanda t'elle

-"Non j'ai plus faim"

Il fallait que je lui parle à tout prix, elle allait bien revenir à la tente pour se changer. J'attendrais.

Comme prévu elle est venue chercher des fringues

-"Anna? Je peux te parler?"

-"Oui , qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

-"Q'est ce que tu fais? A quoi tu joues?"

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

-"Avec Tino!"

-"Ah.. Bah je sors avec lui" me dit elle le plus simplement du monde

-"Quoi? Et Bill?"

-"Bah faut bien profiter des vacances non? Tu devrais en faire autant!"

-"Pardon? Mais tu m'as pris pour qui la? J'aime Tom moi!"

-"Bah moi aussi j'aime Bill"

-"Ok fais comme tu veux ça me regarde pas mais si tu le rends malheureux tu pourras me dire adieu!" criais je en sortant

Qu'est ce qu'elle était devenue? Je ne reconnaissais plus la Anna qui était mon amie et qui était folle de Bill.

J'avais le cœur gros, je décidas d'appeler Tom

-"Allo?"

-"Tom? C'est moi"

-"Fanny! Mon ange! Ca va? T'as l'air bizarre"

-"Non non ça va, t'inquiètes pas, tu me manques"

-"T'inquiètes pas les deux semaines vont vite passer"

-"Oui"

-"Attends ia Bill qui veut te parler"

Oh non! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire?

-"Allo?"

-"Bonjour Bill"

-"Ah Fanny, je suis content de t'entendre, Anna va bien?"

-"Euh oui oui elle va bien mais elle est pas avec moi la, d'ailleurs faut que je te laisse! Désolée embrasse Tom pour moi!"

-"Euh ok"

Je crevais d'envie de tout lui dire mais Anna était mon amie et je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Bill.

Je passais mes journées à bronzer sur la plage, ne voyant Anna que les rares fois où elle venait chercher ses fringues à la tente. Pourtant un matin , en me réveillant, j'eus la surprise de la voir à côté de moi.

-"T'es pas avec ton nouveau mec?"

-"Non c'est un mauvais coup au lit et puis il fait tout ce que je lui dis un vrai petit chien je déteste ça!"

-"T'as couché avec lui?"

-"Bah oui qu'est ce que tu crois"

-"Mais putain Anna! Tu as Bill!"

-"Ecoute, Bill, je le vois jamais"

-"Et alors? Tu l'aimes non?"

-"Ouais je l'aime comme une folle et je sors avec lui mais on se voit si peu souvent"

-"Je vais déjeuner, je te reconnais plus Anna"

Elle ne répondit rien, comment en est on arrivées là?

Je pris mon déjeuner sans un mot, Tino n'était pas à son poste, elle a du lui briser le cœur, il semblait si amoureux.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'on était là et je n'attendais qu'une chose que Tom arrive ou bien qu'on se casse d'ici.

Ce soir, une autre fête avait lieu, nos voisines m'avaient invité, j'avais sympathisé avec elles très vite à notre arrivée.

Je ne dis rien à Anna, à vrai dire je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec elle à moins qu'elle redevienne la Anna que je connais.

Je me rendis donc à la fête avec mes nouvelles amies Justine et Sophie.

-"Tiens regarde c'est pas ta copine là bas avec Paolo?" Justine avait la manie de scruter les environs où qu'elle aille.

-"Si.. C'est elle" Anna roulait un patin à la mode d'André Rieux avec notre voisin de tente.

-"Elle avait pas un mec?" demanda Sophie

-"Ouais Tino la barman, regarde comme il a l'air malheureux!" dit Justine

*Si seulement vous saviez…*

Je n'avais parlé de Bill et Tom à personne surtout que Justine et Sophie étaient fan du groupe elles aussi.

Les filles voulurent à tout prix me faire danser, mais mon regard et mon esprit étaient braqués sur Anna, comment peut elle faire ça?

La deuxième semaine est passée à une vitesse effrayante, j'appelais Tom tous les jours pour lui raconter ce que je faisais. Bill avait essayé d'appeler Anna plusieurs fois sans succès ou alors quand elle lui répondait elle était évasive et ne disait pas grand chose.

Enfin le jour fatidique arriva, le jour de leur arrivée, j'avais convenu avec Tom que j'irais sur la plage avec Anna et qu'ils nous rejoindraient la bas.

Heureusement j'ai pu convaincre Anna de venir effectivement elle passait tout son temps avec Paolo et ne revenait que rarement à la tente. Aujourd'hui Paolo partait quelques jours faire une randonnée de vélo avec ses potes.

-"Bon grouille toi Anna! J'ai pas que ça à faire!"

-"Quoi? T'as un train à prendre peut être?" me lança t'elle mauvaise.

-"Nan, mais je veux avoir de la place sur la plage!"

-"Rooh c'est bon j'arrive t'excite pas!"

Depuis quelques jours nos rapports étaient plutôt tendus.

Nous sommes quand même arrivées à la plage à l'heure prévue, évidemment Anna n'était pas au courant de la venue des garçons…


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 21: Deux semaines au camping avec les Tokio Hotel, ça donne quoi?

Anna était déjà dans l'eau, moi je préférais lézarder sur la plage sous le soleil. Je m'étais endormie depuis 10 minutes lassée d'attendre que mon chéri arrive.

-"Princesse…" une voix douce me soufflait ces mots à l'oreille

-"Mmmh…"

-"Ma puce, je suis là"

-"Tom! Enfin!" dis je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

-"Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie!"

-"Et moi donc!" répondis je en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, le contact du piercing froid de sa lèvre contrastant avec la chaleur de celles ci.

-"Ouaaah! La mer!" dit Georg en courant comme un malade avant de se jeter dans l'eau.

-"Boulet - -' " souffla Gustav "Ca va toi?" me demanda t'il

-"Oui et vous? Ia personne qui vous a reconnu?"

-"Bah ia que des étrangers ici et puis Saki et Toby veillent au grain" me dit Tom en désignant un buisson pas loin de ma serviette où Je vis Saki en short de bain. Je ne pus réprimer un rire.

-"Où est Bill? " demandais je

-"Dans l'eau, il a capté Anna dès notre arrivée"

*Le pauvre*

-"Ah ok" fis je.

Effectivement Bill était bien avec Anna,ils se roulaient des patins à n'en plus finir…

*Espèce de garce! Si il souffre à cause de toi…*

-"Bon alors, tu me montres ta tente?" demanda Tom malicieusement

-"Dis donc toi… " dis je en l'embrassant de nouveau, d'abord doucement , plein de petits bisous sur ses lèvres chaudes puis sur sa mâchoire et pour finir sur son nez. "A quoi tu penses?"

-"Ehm, ma puce, je pense qu'il va être urgent que tu me montres ta tente si tu continues comme ça" dit il rouge comme une cerise.

Ah oui, en effet, ça devenait urgent à la vue de son maillot de bain. Je fis un bisou à Gustav qui se dorait la pilule et entraîna Tom vers ma tente.

Du côté de Anna

*OMG qu'il est sexy dans ce maillot! Putain Bill t'es trop beau! Rien à voir avec Paolo!*

-"Qu'as tu fait de beau pendant ces deux semaines sans moi?" demanda Bill

*J'ai pris mon pied comme jamais! *

-"Rien de spécial, piscine, soirées…"

Anna se rapprocha de son homme et commença à se frotter sensuellement à lui, la réaction de Bill ne se fit pas attendre, il commença à la caresser partout et à l'embrasser comme un fou.

-"Mmh.. Bill… mmh.. viens.. viens avec moi" soupira Anna en entraînant Bill vers le camping

-Hé! Tom et Fanny ont d'ja squatté la tente!" lança Georg

Le couple avisa alors un cabanon sur la plage et décida qu'après tout cela ferait bien l'affaire.

Retour à Fanny

Le soir même une fête avait de nouveau lieu au camping, les garçons voulaient y aller, mais comment faire? En deux semaines j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer une tripotée de fans de Tokio Hotel et voilà qu'ils débarquaient dans ce camping.

Mais David, toujours plein de bonnes idées leur proposa de donner un mini concert pour la fête, le temps de le dire tout avait déjà été prévu avec le directeur du camping qui vit la une bonne occasion de gagner en réputation.

Le soir

Ainsi le soir même, le groupe Tokio Hotel donnait un concert privé au camping, personne n'avait été mis au courant, on voulait éviter les débordements.

Pourtant ce fut quand même une petite cinquantaine de personnes qui assistèrent à ce concert improvisé dont Justine et Sophie.

-" Nan je rêve! So! Regarde! Ils sont là!" cria Justine

-"De quoi?"

-"Mais t'es aveugle ma parole!"

Sophie leva la tête de son cocktail et faillit tomber à la renverse, son idole était la en chair et en os dans ce petit camping paumé du Cap.

-"Putain! C'est encore mieux qu'une place VIP à Bercy!"

-"Tu m'étonnes!"

-"Salut les filles!" lançais je en m'approchant

-"Fanny! Ils sont la! Ils sont là!" s'époumona Sophie

-"Oui" dis je en souriant. Leur bonheur était mignon à voir,moi qui suis habituée à leur présence 24 h/ 24.

Les garçons chantèrent cinq chansons toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, puis à la fin Tom se dirigea vers nous

-"Tu me présentes pas mon cœur?"

Sophie et Justine o.O * Mon dieu, C'est … c'est .. Tom… Tom Kaulitz là sous mes yeux! Et .. euh.. nan… Mon Coeur? Naaannn…*

*Et merde! Moi qui voulais être discrète vis à vis d'elles*

-"Euh oui bien sûr, les filles je vous présente T…"

-"Tom Kaulitz, guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel qui déchire tout" dit Sophie

-"Me dis pas ce que je crois fanny…" reprit Justine

-"Bah alors je le dis pas"

-"Je rêve! Tu es avec lui? Mais…mais c'est Tom Kaulitz Tom quoi!" dit Sophie

-"Le coureur de jupons" termina Justine

-"Bien , je vois que ma réputation me précède" dit l'intéressé

-"Nan, mais en plus il parle français!" s'écria Justine

*Bande de rigolotes, il m'a aprlé français tout à l'heure z'avez pas capté?*

-"Euh, oui bon les filles voilà, tom et moi on est ensemble depuis 2 mois, et euh… si vous pouviez…"

-"Eviter d'en parler? Pas de problèmes" termina Sophie

-"Merci, merci pour eux et pour nous" dis je doucement, puis me tournant vers Tom je vis qu'il faisait une tête bizarre comme si il était déçu…

Pourquoi? J'en savais rien, là j'étais plutôt préoccupée pas Anna qui buvait plus que de raison depuis une demi heure et par Bill qui la dévorait des yeux.

-"C'est dingue, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille!" me dit Tom en me prenant dans ses bras

-"Qui? Bill?"

-"Oui"

*S'il savait le pauvre…*

Le DJ qui n'était autre que Tino lança un slow. Anna s'élança sur la piste avec Bill qui le suppliait de ne pas danser. Elle se plaça juste devant la console de Tino et commença une danse collé serré avec le chanteur.

Bill ne voyait pas le regard empli de tristesse et de haine que leur jetait Tino, il était bien trop absorbé par la contemplation du visage de sa bien aimée. Il ne vit pas non plus arriver un Paolo plein comme une outre qui ne marchait plus très droit mais qui marchait dans leur direction malgré tout.

*aïe aïe aïe ça va faire mal*

-"Ma puce ça va pas?" me demanda Tom

-"Si si t'inquiètes pas" dis je en lançant un regard anxieux vers ma prétendue amie.

Du côté de Gustav et Georg

Gustav et Georg étaient partis prendre une douche après le concert, à présent frais et dispos, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la fête

-"Tiens Fanny ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait de si jolies amies" dit Gustav en regardant dans la direction de Justine et Sophie toujours sous le choc d'avoir le grand Tom Kaulitz sous les yeux.

-"Tiens pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui drague, mais je reconnais que t'as pas tort"

C'est ainsi que les deux G s'approchèrent de la table de Justine, Sophie, Tom et Fanny.

Sophie *bug bug alerte rouge, il approche! Nan il vient vers nous là! Putain Fanny t'as trop de chance de les connaître!*

-"Bonsoir! Fanny tu es une petite cachottière! Tu nous avais pas dit que tes amies étaient si jolies!"

Sophie *re bug re bug j'vais mourir! Il a dit qu'on étaient jolies!*

-"Gusty! Georg tu lui a fais quoi la? Pourquoi on dirait que c'est toi qui parle?" dis je en rigolant

-"Mais euh!" Georg fit une moue toute mignonne " c'est pas moi c'est lui, j'ai rien fait!"

*Mein gott! Ils ont échangé de personnalité sans le savoir! Et depuis quand Georg fait des têtes trop mignonnes comme ça?*

Gustav s'approcha de Sophie et commença à la draguer sans retenue

"o.O Gus? Gus? "dis je en posant ma main sur son front "T'as bu quoi? T'as de la fièvre?"

-"Mais non mais comme Tom est maqué maintenant ien faut bien un qui prenne la relève!"

J'en revenais pas! Comment a t'il pu changer aussi subitement? Puis je me suis souvenue de cet été en Espagne, de Mia. Le pauvre il en avait tellement souffert…

-"Si tu la rend triste ou lui fait du mal, je te tue, tu m'entends?" dis je tout bas à l'attention de Gustav. Sophie était importante mes yeux, bien que ne la connaissant que depuis peu, au même titre que Justine, je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive du mal.

-"T'inquiètes pas, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre" répondit il sur le même ton.

Personne n'avait surpris cette conversation car des éclats de voix surgissaient de la piste de danse, Tom , qui somnolait sur mon épaule se réveilla d'un coup en entendant son frère

-"Salope! T'es qu'un sale traînée! Sale pute tu me dégoûtes!"

Ca y est c'est fini, Paolo était arrivé jusqu'à Bill et Anna, et Bill avait su, il avait su le comportement d'Anna.

-"Je rêve? Mais t'avais un mec!" cria Tino à l'adresse de Anna

-"Ouais et alors? Ca te gêne?" répliqua Anna hautaine et mauvaise comme jamais

Suivit une gifle retentissante, Bill venait de gifler Anna

-"Tu viens ma puce? On va dans ma tente? J'ai envie de toi"

SCHBAAFF! Paolo venait de tomber sous le coup de poing de Bill, je crois que le pauvre Paolo ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, il était complètement défoncé.

-"Mais ta gueule connard!" cria Bill "Et toi Anna, pauvre conne! Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Hein? Quand je pense à toutes ces putains de larmes que t'as versé à l'aéroport! Je croyais que tu m'aimais!"

La gifle que Bill lui avait mise avait remis les neurones de Anna en place, elle pleurait, elle s'en voulait. Elle s'approcha de son aimé

-"Bill… je.. s'il te plaît.. je t'aime…"

-"Ta gueule!" Bill la repoussait mais elle résistait

-"Je t'en prie.. Pardonne moi…" Anna venait de s'agripper au bras de Bill

-"La ferme! Sale conne! Rien qu'avec ces putains de fringues j'aurais du m'en douter, une vraie pute!" Bill la repoussa franchement et violemment cette fois ci, elle tomba en arrière.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux braqués sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le bar du camping. Bill partit en courant, pleurant de rage, et de tristesse

-"Nooonnn! Billl, je t'aime!" hurla Anna, en vain.

Tom voulut le rattraper

-"Non, laisse" dis je en le retenant par le poignet " c'est trop tôt"

Il allait s'énerver, me hurler que Bill était son jumeau et qu'il avait besoin de lui, je le sentais, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

-"Tom" repris je " réfléchis"

Puis il se ravisa et me prit dans ses bras

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça?"

-"Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire…"

-"T'as raison" admit il

Le bar se vidait petit à petit, les gens partaient laissant Anna seule à genoux par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps

-"Je t'aimais tant" dit Tino avant de partir à son tour

Je m'approchas d'elle pauvre petite forme recroquevillée sur elle même, elle semblait si pitoyable à ce moment là que j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais ma générosité et mon amitié avait des limites, et elle, elle les avait dépassé et de loin en faisait souffrir un de mes proches (bah oui logiquement Bill est son "beau frère"^^) et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Mais pourtant j'avai essayé de la changer, de retrouver la Anna d'avant

-"T'as joué, t'as perdu, je t'avais prévenu Anna, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni auprès de moi et encore moins auprès d'eux" mon ton était sec, cassant, blessant même, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait.

-"Viens" me dit Tom en me prenant la main "on doit y aller maintenant, il nous attend"

Nous sortîmes, suivis de Gustav, Georg, Sophie et Justine, on allait recommencer….. avec elles.


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 21 bis: deux semaines en camping avec les Tokio Hotel ça donne quoi?

Nous suivions Tom, lui il savait, il savait où l'on pourrait trouver son frère. J'avais peur, peur que Bill fasse une connerie, il est si sensible et il aimait tellement Anna

-"J'ai peur Tom"

Et comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, il tient trop à la vie pour ça"

Gustav discutait avec Sophie, celle ci n'en revenait toujours pas *Bug, gros bug mais merde à la fin! Dis quelque chose! Tu rêves de ça depuis le début, là il est devant toi et tu lui dis rien! En plus Fanny m'a facilité la tâche ils parlent super bien français tous les quatre maintenant!*

De mon côté j'étais encore légèrement choquée de toutes les insultes que Bill avait dites, je pensais pas qu'il en connaissait autant en français!

-"Il est là!" cria Tom 200 mètres devant moi.

J'accourus pour tomber sur un Bill en piteux état, le visage ravagé par les larmes, son maquillage avait complètement coulé. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière et psalmodiait en litanie des "pourquoi" "salope" pauvre conne" "j'aurais jamais du" "chuis trop con" le tout en allemand

-"Bill, pti frère, je t'en prie…"

-"…"

-"Bill"

Tom se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son frère et ça le rendait fou, comment était ce possible? Lui son jumeau? Il ne pouvait pas le consoler, le guérir de cette fille.

Bientôt les larmes envahirent ses joues, en un flot indéterminé mais puissant.

-"Je vais.. je vais.. je vais la buter cette sale garce!" s'écria Tom entre deux sanglots

-"Non, il ne faut pas, elle n'en vaut pas la peine" dis je en le retenant

-"Mais regarde! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait! Ce qu'elle a fait de Bill!"

Bill pleurait toujours et Tom s'y était mis à son tour, leur chagrin se transmettant de l'un à l'autre. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas gérer ces deux crises en même temps, je pris la décision de parer au plus pressé. Dans son état, Bill était à fleur de peau il y allait avoir besoin de douceur et de tact, de plus il pouvait faire une connerie à tout moment. Quant à Tom lui, il pourrait se calmer si on l'éloignait de son frère, c'est triste et horrible à dire mais c'était la seule solution.

-"Gus? Tu veux bien emmener Tom à votre hôtel?" demandais je au batteur

-"Non! NON! T'as pas le droit! Tu peux pas, tu peux pas nous séparer" hurla Tom à genoux par terre "Il a besoin de moi!"

-"Tom, mon ange écoute moi" dis je en prenant doucement mais fermement son visage entre mes mains "pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire, tu le vois bien, vous vous séparez pour mieux vous retrouver, fais moi confiance mon coeur, tu veux bien?"

Déjà, rien que ces quelques mots lui avait fait du bien, il renifla un peu et sécha ses larmes

-"Oui.. je.. t'as raison mon amour, pardon, j'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça"

-"Chut, c'est rien" dis je en le prenant dans mes bras

Puis Tom se dirigea vers son frère, s'agenouilla près de lui et lui enlevant une mèche qui cachait son visage si triste

-"Je t'aime petit frère, n'oublie jamais ça"

Puis il partit avec les autres me laissant seule avec Bill. Je fus soulagée, j'avais cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer encore plus et à hurler pour que Tom ne le laisse pas. Au lieu de ça il continuait de psalmodier tout en remuant d'avant en arrière

Je me mis à côté de lui dans le sable froid et entoura ses frêles épaules de mes bras

-"Bill…"

-"…"

-"Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas?"

-"…"

-"Bill…

-"Je..je l'aimais à en crever"

-"Et elle?"

-"Elle… elle, elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait"

-"Bill, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ça"

-"C'est pas ta faute, c'est elle, j'aurais jamais du tomber amoureux"

L'espace d'un instant Bill repart dans sa litanie puis quelques minutes après

-"J'voudrais crever"

-"Bill, tu ne peux pas dire ça, t'as pas le droit pense à Tom"

-"Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne m'en suis pas encore servi" dit il en me montrant un cutter

-"Je t'en prie Bill, même si elle t'a fait souffrir tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça, pense à tous ceux qui t'aime"

-"Et qui? Qui m'aime?" dit il brusquement

-"Bill… Tom t'aime, moi je t'aime, Gustav et Georg t'aiment"

-"Pourquoi ça fait si mal là" dit il en posant ma main sur son cœur"

-"C'est ça l'amour, personne n'a jamais dit que ça ne faisait pas souffrir"

-"Alors je préfère ne plus jamais aimer!"

-"Bill… Tu ne peux pas dire ça, personne ne peut vivre sans amour"

-"Et les vieilles filles alors?" dit il dans un faible sourire

Ouf, un sourire enfin, très faible et à peine visible mais un sourire tout de même

-"Sans doute qu'elle n'ont pas assez cherché.."

-"Je ne veux pas chercher si c'est pour être déçu ensuite, j'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de l'amour!"

-"L'amour ce n'est pas que de la souffrance Bill, on peut vivre tellement de belles choses en amour"

-"Oui mais pour toi c'est facile à dire, Tom et toi formez le couple parfait, vous allez si bien ensemble et vous vous aimez comme des fous. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à mon frère"

-"Bill… En amour rien n'est impossible. Peut être que celle que tu cherches et qui te donneras tout le bonheur et tout l'amour que tu mérites n'est pas très loin, cherche bien" dis je doucement en lui ôtant le cutter des mains

Je partis en direction de la tente que je partageais avec Anna, effectivement elle n'était pas loin. Les affaires d'Anna avaient disparu, je pris mon sac de couchage et l'ouvrit complètement. Je retournas voir Bill et lui mit la couette sur le dos.

J'allais partir lorsqu'il me retint

-"Fanny… Merci, tu es une fille merveilleuse et je serais fier de t'avoir comme belle soeur"

-"Pas de quoi" dis je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je marchais tranquillement le long de la plage, réfléchissant à tout ça. Est ce que j'avais eu raison? De me mettre à la place de Tom pour consoler Bill… Après tout ils sont jumeaux et Tom ressent toute la peine de son frère. Malheureusement de cette façon il n'aurait fait qu'enfoncer un peu plus Bill en lui donnant raison. Je pensais à tout ça quand mon portable vibra

-"Allo?"

-"Nini? C'est Gustav, Tom ne tient pas en place là, il veut absolument que tu viennes à l'hôtel"

-"Fanny! Mon ange viens me consoler! Je veux un câlin!" disait la voix de Tom en fond sonore

-"Mais ta gueule Tom, j'entends pas la télé! Et arrêtes de boire bon sang!" répliquait Georg

-"Chut l'oréal! C'est ma keupine, toi t'en a pas alors tu te tais! T'auras pas de câlin! Nananère!" répondait Tom

-"Nini… Viens me sauver je t'en prie!" me dit Gustav

-"J'arrive" dis je, prise d'un fou rire.

-"Toby t'attends à l'entrée du camping"

-"Ok merci à tout de suite"

Devais je laisser Bill seul? Saurait il retrouver l'hôtel? Après tout il avait son portable et quand je l'ai laissé il avait l'air mieux mais j'avais senti son besoin de solitude et j'étais partie.


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 21 bis bis (^^):Deux semaines en camping avec les Tokio Hotel ça donne quoi?

Après avoir réfléchi pendant une bonne heure, Tom sortit enfin de la salle de bains

-"Ah ça fait du bien!"

-"Tom…"

-"Oui ma puce?"

-"Et si je quittais tout pour toi?"

Tom fit de grand yeux

-"T…Tout Tout pour moi?"

Tom n'en revenait pas une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle, la fille qu'il aimait par dessus tout, était prête à quitter tout ce qui faisait sa vie pour lui,cet homme à la réputation pas très florissante?

Alors Tom pensa définitivement que oui, il faut croire en l'amour car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il nous réserve.

-" euh.. je reviens" dit il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre

*Nan je rêve il me laisse en plan comme ça la?*

Effectivement Tom avait besoin de lui il fallait qu'il lui dise combien l'amour est merveilleux… Ilse dirigea alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère…

Il le trouva allongé en foetus dans le sable sur la couette de Fanny. Tom se baissa et vit que son frère avait les yeux fermés. Dormait il? Aucune idée, peut être que les larmes trop longtemps versées l'avait achevé.

Il s'allongea à côté de son frère, le dos du brun contre le torse du blond.

-"Tom…"

-"Oui petit frère, je suis là maintenant tout va bien"

-"Tom…."

-"…"

-"Tu as de la chance tu sais, elle est merveilleuse ne la laisse jamais partir, ne la blesse pas je t'en supplie"

-"Ne t'inquiètes je n'en ai pas l'intention…"

-"Tant mieux…"

Tom resserra l'étreinte qu'il exercait sur son frère

-"Bill… Tu sais, l'amour c'est la plus belle chose qui existe"

-"Je sais petit frère mais moi je n'y ai pas droit"

-"Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux, celle que tu attends est peut être tout près"

-"Oui peut être"

-"Sûrement que tu l'as même déjà rencontré sans t'en apercevoir"

-"Merci Tom"

Les jumeaux se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, la nature étant bien faite, leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, dans ces moments là ils ne formaient plus qu'un.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 21 ter: Deux semaines en camping avec les Tokio Hotel ça donne quoi?

Comme prévu, Toby m'attendait

-"Bonsoir Fanny, ça va?"

-"Moi oui mais Bill, pas vraiment.."

-"Tu crois que t'as bien fait de le laisser seul?"

-"J'ai confiance en lui et il avait besoin de réfléchir…"

-"Heureusement que tu es là pour qu'ils gardent les pieds sur terre…"

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi " dis je en rigolant "je n'y suis pour rien, ils sont assez grands quand même! Ils sont bientôt majeurs…"

-"Détrompe toi quand tu n'es pas là ils sont perdus… Regarde Tom ce soir, Gustav a du te dire qu'il était bourré? Et même si il te l'a pas dit tu t'en es bien rendu compte non?"

-"Oui c'est vrai mais là c'est spécial on a passé une mauvaise soirée."

-"Arrête de leur chercher des excuses Fanny, ils ont besoin de toi, pour se rappeler que ce ne sont que des êtres humains… Pas des mecs parfaits"

Je restais silencieuse face à tout ça, bien sûr Toby avait raison, les garçons avaient tendance à prendre la grosse tête, rien qu'à voir où ils logeaient pour de simples vacances: l'hôtel le plus cher du Cap 4 étoiles. Mais au fond de moi j'espérais qu'ils redeviennent des ados comme les autres, des stars peut être mais pas des petits capricieux…

-"Malheureusement je ne peux pas passer ma vie avec eux, j'ai mon travail à Orléans…"

-"Tu devrais y réfléchir..;" dit Toby tout doucement.

Réfléchir… Depuis que j'étais avec Tom je ne faisais que ça, tout le temps..; Que faire? Les suivre et risquer ma peau à chaque fois que je mets le nez dehors ou bien rester ici et avoir constamment peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose?

C'est sur ces pensées que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel qui n'était en fait pas très loin du camping.

J'avais à peine passé la porte qu'une masse informe se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras: Tom. Celui ci s'agrippait à moi comme un enfant à sa mère lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

-"Où il est?" Tom venait de tomber à genoux

-"Relève toi, tu es au milieu du hall de l'hôtel chéri!"

-"J'men fous, j'veux savoir où il est"

-"Viens " dis je en l'agrippant par le bras pour qu'il se relève

Je l'ai entraîné vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton que me désigna Toby, le 5ème étage.

-"Tu vois.." me dit simplement Toby

-"Oui.."

Tom ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé à sa chambre.

-"Nini! Enfin te voilà! Tu me sauves!" dit Gustav en se jetant sur moi

-"Touches pas, c'est ma keupine à moa!" ronchonna Tom en s'affalant sur le canapé

-"Tu vois ce qu'on a subi " se lamenta Georg

-"Ooh ça va vous êtes pas des bébés non plus!"

-"Bon je vous laisse les jeunes "lança Toby en sortant

-"Il est où?" recommenca Tom lorsque je vins m'asseoir près de lui

-"A la plage"

-"Mais.. mais.. il va avoir froid!" s'indigna t'il

-"T'inquiètes pas pour lui" dit Gustav

-"Quoi? Bien sûr que si je m'inquiètes! Bill est sensible et ce que cette… j'ai même pas de mots pour parler d'elle.. lui a fait est tellement dégueulasse!"

-"Hum Gusty, Georg, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser…" dis je

-"Ok" Gustav vint m'embrasser sur le front et Georg me fit une de ses tapes amicales sur la tête avant de partir

-"Touche pas…" commença Tom

-"C'est ta keupine on sait" cria Georg de la porte

A peine les garçons partis Tom vint se lover dans mes bras

-"J'ai eu peur tu sais" dit il

-"Pour Bill?"

-"Oui, j'ai cru qu'il allait se tuer, il a voulu pas vrai?"

-"C'est pour ça que tu t'es bourré la gueule?"

-"Oui et non, j'ai senti toute sa détresse et son envie de suicide et malheureusement je suis impuissant face à la détresse des gens, j'ai voulu boire pour oublier " souffla t'il "et aussi pour les faire chier" dit il en pointant la porte.

-"Je vois…"

-"Je suis désolé" dit il " j'aurais pas du boire"

-"Tom, les problèmes ne se résolvent pas comme ça… C'est pas aussi facile"

-"Hélas…" dit il en posant sa tête sur mes genoux "il va bien?" ajouta t'il

-"Oui, il va un peu mieux… Il ne veut plus croire en l'amour mais ça va"

-"Il a tort" dit Tom en se relevant "l'amour c'est merveilleux" continua t'il en s'approchant de mon visage.

Je souris à cette déclaration du plus grand coureur de jupons de tous les temps… Tom me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa, délicatement sur les lèvres d'abord puis il accentua son baiser avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Ce baiser semblait durer une éternité, quand enfin il cessa, il vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou

-"Tu sens bon… Qu'est ce que je serais devenu sans toi?"

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis ajouta

-"Merci d'être là…" et partit prendre une douche.

Merci d'être là.. Cette simple phrase prononcée trois fois en une soirée me fit réfléchir… Alors c'est ça? C'est mon destin? Rester avec eux et veiller sur ces quatre garçons qui avaient connu le succès un peu trop tôt?

C'est cela que l'on attendait de moi?

Je repensas aux enfants dont je m'occupais à Orléans, ces enfants étaient tout pour moi.. Est ce que je devais laisser ces enfants là pour m'occuper de 4 grands enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite?


	25. Chapter 25

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 22: Le dernier soir

Après l'épisode de la soirée plus personne ne revit Anna au camping, la vie reprenait son cours pour nos 4 garçons. Fanny, Justine et Sophie étaient toujours fourrée ensemble et s'étaient jurées de se revoir après ces vacances.

Elles ne savaient pas encore ce que le destin leur réservait…

Ce soir là c'était la dernière fête organisée par le camping Georg comme à son habitude draguait tout ce qui bouge. Tom restait pendu aux lèvres de Fanny. Gustav buvait les paroles de Sophie et Bill,quand à lui semblait avoir trouvé une bonne amie en la présence de Justine…

Comment ce petit monde allait évoluer?

Un slow commença et Sophie prit son courage à deux mains, elle invita Gustav. Et aujourd'hui encore elle n'en revient pas de ce geste si léger mais pourtant si réel que le batteur avait imprimé sur ses lèvres, un baiser doux et chaud qui remplit le cœur de la jeune fille de bonheur.

Bill buvait encore et encore. Justine le regardait faire avec anxiété elle n'acceptait pas que l'homme qu'elle admirait et dont elle était folle amoureuse se détruise à cause d'une garce. Elle prit une décision qui se traduit par le geste brusque qu'elle fit, elle arracha le verre de vodka des mains de Bill.

-"Arrête je t'en prie!"

-"Pourquoi? La vie n'a rien à m'offrir"

-"C'est faux, moi je suis là,je serais toujours là!"

-"Ouais genre! On me l'a déjà faite celle là!"

Justine colla une gifle retentissante sur la joue de Bill qui prit une teinte cramoisie

-"Idiot!" cira t'elle avant de s'enfuir en courant

*C'est ça casse toi* pensa Bill. Immédiatement il regretta ce qu'il avait dit et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues en flot continus. Il s'en voulait, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

C'est à ce moment que Tom se glissa près de son frère

-"N'oublie pas petit frère, tu l'as déjà rencontrée, c'est peut être elle que tu attends…"

Bill leva ses yeux humides vers son frère puis vers Fanny. Ses yeux dévièrent alors vers la bague qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille,une bague de fiançailles offerte par Tom lorsque Fanny lui avait annoncé qu'elle quittait tout pour lui.

Puis il regarda la main de sa future belle sœur, sa main droite qui caressait doucement ce début de vie qu'elle abritait en son sein.

Un bébé, Bill allait être tonton et Tom serait papa, celui ci n'en savait rien, seul le brun le savait. Fanny ne l'avait dit qu'à lui elle voulait faire la surprise à Tom pour son anniversaire qui avait lieu dans deux jours, il allait avoir 18 ans.

Alors Bill se leva et courut dans la direction qu'avait prise Justine, il voulut y croire,encore.. Pour la dernière fois.


	26. Chapter 26

Titre: Nous et Eux

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: Fanny et Anna ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elles se sont rencontrées sur un forum puis elles se sont mises à discuter sur msn, elles se sont vite bien entendues car elles ont une même passion: Tokio Hotel.  
Fanny habite Orléans et Anna habite Paris donc elles se voient souvent et sont toujours à l'affût d'une info sur leur groupe préféré, et pour cela habiter près de la capitale est bien pratique...

Dialogues en langues étrangères

*pensée personnages*

Chapitre 23: Fin?

Le 1er Septembre 2009 (soit 2 ans plus tard):

Les jumeaux fêtent leur anniversaire, ils ont 20 ans aujourd'hui.

Qu'en est il de notre petit groupe?

Tom et Fanny sont les heureux parents d'une petite fille prénommée Lisa.

Bill y a cru et il a eu raison car le lendemain de la fête au camping Justine lui a annoncé qu'elle partait avec lui.

Gustav et Sophie filent le parfait amour et attendent un heureux événement, Sophie avait, elle aussi décidé de tout plaquer pour eux.

Georg a revu Mia plusieurs fois et ils entretiennent une relation très libertine.

-"Silence s'il vous plaît" annonça Bill

-"Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer" reprit Tom

Le silence se fit dans la salle réservée pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux

-" Nous avons décidé d'officialiser nos unions respectives." Dit Bill

-"Pour cela …." dit Tom

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers leurs copines respectives

-"Veux tu m'épouser?" deux voix en une. Deux demandes synchro.

Le mariage fut fixé pour le mois de décembre. Et ce jour là ce ne fut pas un mais deux mariages auxquels assistèrent les médias.

"Les jumeaux les plus célèbres de la planète se sont mariés le même jour"

Ce gros titre fit le tour du monde en même temps que l'évocation de la fille de Tom et Fanny Kaulitz ainsi que la grossesse de Sophie et contre toute attente le groupe vit ses ventes augmenter et le nombre de fans redoubler…

Epilogue

L'amour est précieux,prenez en soin et où qu'il soit il vous sourira un jour.


End file.
